Je te hais comme je te désire
by Myrhil
Summary: Vous avez remarqué que Shion est super méchant avec Dohko dans le Hadès chapter?Vous croyez que c'était seulement pour jouer la comédie? Détrompezvous...Fic yaoi, un poil inspirée des Liaisons dangereuses attention: libertinage yaoi, bi, hétéro.
1. Chapter 1

Je te hais comme je te désire

Note: Je tiens compte de l'Hadès chapter du manga et pas des OAV! C'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas la petite discussion entre Shion et Dohko (vous savez juste avant que Dohko n'appelle Kanon en armure!). Après le combat Shion/Dohko, le Bélier ne voit plus la Balance: il meurt devant les chevaliers de bronzes et pas devant Dohko.

_1740:_

Shion s'étira paresseusement dans son lit quand un rayon de soleil chatouilla son nez. Sa main rencontra un corps chaud étendu à ses côtés…

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul! Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Ou était ce elle? Shion jeta un coup d'œil sur son partenaire. C'était bien un garçon. Un chevalier d'argent, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sursonvisage.

Adriano? Non: c'était le fougueux italien de la semaine dernière. Rien à voir avec cette limace. Andronikos? Non plus, il l'avait jeté de son lit deux jours auparavant. Honnête sans plus.

Ah…Basile! Il avait un nom à coucher dehors en plus. C'est ce qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire d'ailleurs.

Le Bélier était très mécontent de sa nuit. Il y avait eu tromperie sur la marchandise: ce bel éphèbe s'était vanté d'être explosif au lit, mais ce n'était qu'un pétard mouillé. Puceau à tous les coups.

Shion avait horreur que l'on se moque de lui, surtout en matière de sexe. C'est donc sans ménagement, qu'il tira son futur ex-amant de son profond sommeil.

- « Dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Je dois aller voir le Pope. »

………………………………………...

Shion prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner une fois débarrassé de Basile. Il pensait à ses nombreuses frasques tout en sirotant son thé. A vrai dire, il était désespéré: il n'avait personne en vue, personne qui ne soit digne de lui et qu'il n'aitdéjà eu dans son lit. Comme tout libertin qui se respecte, il était hors de question de reprendre deux fois la même personne.

Un amant ou une amante, c'est un usage unique.

Shion passa en revue toutes les personnes qui fréquentaient le Sanctuaire: servantes, chevalier**s** d'or, d'argent, de bronze…il ne restait plus personne de potable.Pas même un garde.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire une excursion dehors. Le Pope avait demandé à le voir dans la matinée: peut-être avait-il une mission à lui confier? Oh oui…une mission!

En Italie, il avait dépucelé cette innocente et exquise princesse. Un vrai régal! En plus, il paraîtrait, qu'il lui aurait laissé un souvenir.

En Espagne…il avait des souvenirs brûlants des garçons d'écurie d'un Don je ne sais plus quoi. Dans le foin, c'était très romantique.

A la cour de France, dans les ports de Hollande, dans un palais oriental…peu importe, du moment qu'il pouvait trouver satisfaction. De la chair fraîche en somme.

Il avait envie de voir de nouveaux horizons.

Il termina sa tasse de thé et partit dans la salle de bain, son second Sanctuaire. Les servantes avaient rempli sa baignoire non seulement d'eau chaude mais également d'un mélange subtil d'huiles de bain parfumées.

Lorsque le Bélier entra, il chassa toutes les servantes mis à part celle qu'il avait choisie comme compagne de bain. Sa baigneuse du jour s'appelait Maria, une plantureuse brune, au service du Bélier depuis deux mois. Sur ordre de Shion, elle se déshabilla et le rejoignit dans son bain.

Shion reposa sa tête sur sa généreuse poitrine pendant que la jeune femme massait amoureusement ses tempes. Maria n'était pas la plus belle de toutes ses servantes, mais elle était la plus dévouée. Shion savait qu'elle était follement éprise de lui et il ne s'en privait pas. Elle était prête à tout pour le satisfaire comme une véritable esclave. Elle était devenue pour lui une experte de l'érotisme et du plaisir et Shion avait bien besoin de ses services pour rattraper la nuit lamentable qu'il avait passée.

Maria lui faisait un massage inédit appris auprès du chevalier d'or de la Vierge, d'origine asiatique comme la plupart de ses domestiques.

Ce chevalier était le meilleur ami de Shion, un libertin comme lui et un des meilleurs amants que le Bélier ait eus. Par amitié, ils s'échangeaient régulièrement leurs domestiques, hommes et femmes, ce qui permettait à ces derniers de se perfectionner en débauche. Maria revenait d'un de ses "stages" à l'extérieur et venait lui apporter une touche d'exotisme sensuel fraîchement apprise.

Les sens de Shion étaient ravis. Maria était vraiment une perle!

Les doigts du Bélier se promenèrent distraitement sur les cuisses rondes de la masseuse. Elle avait une peau veloutée, très agréable à caresser,qu'elle entretenait soigneusement sachant que son maître en appréciait la douceur.

Shion se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de passer la nuit avec elle quand bien même ce ne serait pas la seule fois! Ceci dit il n'était pas trop tard…tant pis pour son sacro-saint principe de ne jamais prendre deux fois la même personne. Il était trop frustré pour faire le difficile!

Le Bélier fit un signe à la servante tandis qu'il saisissait ses cuisses pour les ouvrir. Il ne fit pasdans la délicatesse et se soulagea brutalement. Maria poussa un cri et se cambra tant sous l'effet de la violence que du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait d'être honorée une seconde fois des faveurs de son maître.

Les ébats aquatiques durèrent une vingtaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Maria mit tout en œuvre pour que Shion oublie sa nuit déplorable. Et elle y parvint, ce qui était un véritable exploit.

Shion était tellement satisfait de ses talents qu'elle eut le droit à un sourire. Quand Maria quitta le bain elle avait le cœur léger. Elle était heureuse d'avoir contenté son amant et plus amoureuse que jamais. Shion l'avait désiréeune seconde fois et elle savait qu'elle devait être la seule dans ce cas.

Shion se cala dans son bain repu. Il s'était privé de bien des plaisirs en dédaignant Maria ces derniers mois!

Il se délassa et se rinça.

En sortant de son bain, il se saisit d'une serviette pour s'essorer les cheveux. Il prenait un très grand soin de son opulente chevelure. Il était très fier de cette profusion de mèches épaisses et soyeuses et les entretenait encore plus que le reste de son corps. Il savait que sa chevelure était son plus grand atout de séduction.

Shion était considéré comme l'un des plus beaux chevaliers de sa génération. Lui se considérait comme le plus beau chevalier tout court.

Tout le monde l'admirait, le regardait et le courtisait.

Shion se donnait en spectacle avec un narcissisme outrancier. Il apparaissait toujours parfaitement coiffé, parfumé, habillé de tissus précieux et paré de bijoux.

Il ne marchait pas, il défilait.

Shion s'arrangeait pour ajouter un côté sensuel à sa démarche majestueuse en accentuant légèrement son déhanchement. Il avait travaillé son port de tête altier jusqu'à ce que celui-ci devienne naturel.

Chaque geste, chaque expression du visage était contrôlée, travaillée pour le rendre irrésistible à chaque seconde. Rien n'était innocent chez lui: le moindre mouvement de main relevant délicatement une mèche de cheveux, la moindre œillade était calculé et artificiel.

Shion ne vivait pas, il séduisait. Il était sans cesse en représentation, se pavanant comme un paon faisant sa cours.

Il s'était crée un personnage aussi futile que séduisant arborant un sourire mystérieux, un regard coquin et pétillant, une chevelure volant au vent, faussement décoiffée.

Toute cette comédie demandait une longue toilette méticuleuse:

Après s'être enduit de diverses pommades et onguents, Shion passait au brossage de ses cheveux. Il commençait par un dégrossissage avec une brosse en poils de sanglier: des poils doux sans être mous qui n'agressaient pas les cheveux. Puis il poursuivait par un démêlage mèche par mèche avec un peigne à grosses dents espacées. La finition se faisait avec un petit peigne en ivoire à dents serrées. Il accomplissait ce rituel trois fois par jour dont une fois juste avant de se coucher car il aimait se savoir impeccablement beau quand il recevait un amant bien sûr mais aussi quand il plongeait dans les bras de Morphée qui était un amant comme les autres d'une certaine façon.

Une fois coiffé Shion se regarda dans sa psyché et fut enchanté de son reflet. Son visage aux traits fins n'avait d'égal que son corps athlétique et gracieux. Ses proportions étaient parfaites des pieds à la tête, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau nacrée était aussi désirable que le fruit défendu.

Comme toujours.

Shion ne se lassait jamais de se contempler dans son miroir comme il recherchait toujours l'admiration dans le regard des autres.

Il se vêtit d'une tunique en lin rayé de noir, laça ses sandales et partit s'entraîner.

Quand il sortit de son temple, les regardsse retournèrent sur son passage. C'était une habitude pour Shion mais il n'était jamais blasé. Il distribua parcimonieusement quelques sourires élaborés à sa cour d'admirateurs et s'en alla vers les arènes.

………………………………………...

Shion posa ses yeux sur le chevalier d'or à ses côtés. Comme lui, il avait été appelé par le Grand Pope et se tenait respectueusement agenouillé.

Shion ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu. C'était pourtant un chevalier d'or comme lui: Dohko de la Balance. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il revenait d'une mission d'un an et demi en Chine.

Il n'avait pas bien saisi ce qu'il était allé faire là-bas et ça ne l'intéressait guère. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la contemplation du chevalier.

Il n'était pas d'une beauté plastique époustouflante comme lui mais il avait beaucoup de charme avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts. Shion n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eut un rouquin comme amant et il était tenté par l'expérience.

Plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait attirant. Et surtout c'était le seul chevalier d'or qui manquait à son tableau de chasse. Il avait bien envie de le séduire.

Quand le Pope se retira, Dohko sortit et Shion lui emboîta le pas. Le Bélier s'avança gracieusement vers la Balance et entama la conversation:

- « Dohko, tu es nouveau ici. Je peux te guider si tu le désires: tu ne dois pas connaître beaucoup de monde. Moi je m'appelle Shion et je suis le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

- Merci de votre aide. Je ne suis pas nouveau comme vous dites: je suis déjà venu au Sanctuaire mais pas depuis plusieurs années. Là, je reviens de Chine, avant j'étais en Inde. Je fais beaucoup de missions en Asie.

- Dohko, je t'en prie tutoie-moi!

- Oh…j'ai l'habitude du vouvoiement, mais je ferai un effort!

-J'ai fait mon entraînement en Inde. Je connais cette région et je l'aime beaucoup. Je connais un ami qui vient du royaume de Siam: c'est le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Il donne une fête ce soir dans son Temple: tu devrais venir je t'accompagnerai.

- On…il y a des fêtes au Sanctuaire! Touta bien changé depuis mon dernier séjour ici! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir: je n'ai pas été invité.

- Tous les chevaliers d'or sont conviés d'office. Tu seras le bienvenu!

- Oh pourquoi pas…je n'ai pas l'habitude des fêtes, ça va me paraître bizarre. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Il y en aura de l'ambiance…mon ami est très doué pour ça. Tu ne faisais jamais de fêtes en Chine?

- Non. Je ne suis pas allé en Chine pour m'amuser. Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir ma mission et parfaire mon entraînement. A vrai dire, dans l'endroit où j'étais, il n'y avait quasiment personne, donc pas de quoi faire la fête. C'était un endroit très calme propice à la méditation.

- Ah…tu ne t'ennuyais pas trop?

- Non pas du tout. J'aime la solitude et la méditation ça me permet de réfléchir sur le monde, mon rôle de chevalier.

_Je suis tombé sur un philosophe! _

_- _C'est fou ce que tu es sérieux! Tu ne devais pas rencontrer beaucoup de monde là-bas.

- Personne ou presque…mais je te l'ai déjà dit: ça ne me dérange pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu te lier à quelqu'un ? Moi ça me pèserait d'être toujours seul.

- Me lier? Je suis lié à Athéna avant tout et quand je médite, j'ai l'impression de la voir et de lui parler.

- Mais Athéna est une déesse, ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec un humain. Tu ne peux même pas la toucher.

- Oh…je ne recherche pas les contacts tactiles. Les relations spirituelles me suffisent amplement.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il est adepte des relations platoniques!_

- C'est limité les relations spirituelles! Je ne vois pas comment on peut entretenir une amitié sans contact plus intime. Je ne te parle même pas d'une relation amoureuse…

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. En fait je ne le souhaite pas: je suis abstinent. Athéna est une déesse vierge et j'ai choisi de me consacrer à elle corps et âme. Je ne recherche pas l'amour, encore moins les relations charnelles. J'y ai renoncé. »

Shion fut assommé par la nouvelle.

Un abstinent! Pas possible…ça existait!

Dohko n'allait pas rester longtemps au Sanctuaire dans ce cas là.

A moins qu'il ne le convertisse à la débauche.

Ce défi émoustillait Shion: Dohko n'était pas mal du tout et son abstinence était un pur gâchis. D'un autre côté ça le rendait encore plus excitant.

Shion avait envie de mettre du piment dans sa vie sexuelle et Dohko était une aubaine pour cela.

Il le débarrasserait de sa virginité ce soir même au cours de la fête. Il était sûr de son charme: Dohko goûterait au plaisir dans ses bras.

- « Viens quand même à cette fête, susurra Shion, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde de te voir »

………………………………………...

Le Temple de la Vierge était illuminé par des centaines de bougies. On entendait des bruits de percussion et de la musique indienne s'échapper des murs couverts de fleurs et de tapisseries. Des tapis moelleux, richement brodés recouvraient la totalité du sol, tandis que les invités se prélassaient sur des coussins ou des lits comme lors d'un banquet antique.

Quand Shion entra, il fut accueilli par des volutes de fumées et des rires déjà grisés par l'alcool.

_De l'opium…_remarqua immédiatement le Bélier.

Les chevaliers s'étaient laissés emportés vers le paradis artificiel de l'opium depuis que Phya, le chevalier de la Vierge en avait ramené d'Asie.

Phya venait du Royaume de Siam mais faisait volontiers quelques détours en Inde, Chine et autres pays regorgeant de substances hallucinogènes.

Shion n'était pas accroc aux drogues. Il ne refusait pasquelques virées au "Nirvana" de temps en temps, mais il n'en abusait pas. Il n'avait rien contre les éléphants roses, mais craignait que ce genre de produits flétrisse sa beauté.

Par contre il éprouvait un plaisir pervers à faire absorber ces substances à d'autres personnes. C'était aussi étonnant que jubilatoire de voir tout ce que les gens étaient capables de faire sous l'emprise de l'opium. Ou tout ce qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de faire.

Les libertins comme lui savaient tirer profit des drogues pour obtenir exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, sans mettre la santé de leur victime en danger. Tout était question de dosage et de choix de produit: certaines plantes excitaient la personne au point d'en faire une véritable bête de sexe aux désirs inassouvis, d'autres la rendaient complètement amorphe et plus très consciente des réalités au point d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Shion avait rarementbesoin de tout cet arsenal: sa beauté suffisait à convaincre la personne de se donner à lui. Mais il lui arrivait de s'en servir pour corser la relation et obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait par exemple quand son ou sa partenaire était un peu trop prude à son goût.

Ce qui serait sans doute le cas de Dohko.

Il se sentait largement capable d'éveiller le désir en lui, de faire en sorte qu'il se laisse aller et accepte caresses et baisers. Par contre, pour aller plus loin et pour que la Balance se contente du rôle de uke, il aurait peut-être besoin d'un coup de pouce.

Il se demandait seulement s'ilvalait mieux employer un excitant aphrodisiaque ou alorsun calmant qui transformerait Dohko en pantin.

Bah…il verrait bien. Tout était rangé dans une armoire de la chambre de Phya: il n'aurait qu'à se servir.

- « Shion! Te voilà enfin! On n'attendait plus que toi! Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer en arrivant le dernier!

- Bonsoir Phya…je ne serai pas le dernier ce soir! J'ai un invité de dernière minute.

- Ta dernière conquête?

- J'en ai bien l'intention. C'est le chevalier d'or de la Balance qui est arrivé de Chine aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Dohko.

- J'en ai entendu parlé…hum…d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne sera pas très facile à avoir.

- C'est ça qui est intéressant.

- Tu es un homme de défi. Fais- moi penser à te présenter quelqu'un d'intéressant aussi.

- Qui ça? Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas?

- Non. C'est un de mes amis qui l'a ramené et je peux te dire que tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour y goûter…c'est vraiment quelqu'undespécial et departiculièrement jouissif, tu verras.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il a de si particulier ton invité. Au fait c'est un homme ou une femme?

- Tu verras bien. Le phénomène est dans une salle à part…en fait les chevaliers du Lion et du Verseau ne t'ont pas attendu non plus: ils sont en train de faire sa connaissance.

- J'imagine.

- Tu viens prendre un verre? »

Shion s'allongea sur un des lits et prit une coupe que lui tendait Phya. Il la but d'un trait histoire de bien entrer dans la soirée. Machinalement il commença à caresser la jambe de son voisin, un illustre inconnu qui le regarda les yeux dans le vague, saturé d'opium. Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise qui luifit lâcher le sein d'uneservante qu'il pétrissait quelques secondes auparavant.

La servante s'apprêtait à repartir quand Shion l'en empêcha en la saisissant par le bras:

- « Reste Laëtia: plus on est de fous, plus on rit. »

La jeune fille atterrit en douceur sur la poitrine de Shion qui la dévora à pleine bouche tandis qu'il achevait de déshabiller son voisin à peine conscient.

………………………………………...

Dohko s'avança timidement vers le Temple de la Vierge. Il entendait de la musique, des cris, des rires, des gémissements…un tas de bruits étranges. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et hésitait à entrer.

Dans la salle principale du Temple, Phya tira Shion d'un intense moment d'extase:

- « Shion…je crois que ton ami arrive et d'après ce que je ressens de son cosmos, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il voie ce qu'il se passe ici. Je le sens déjà très intimidé alors qu'il n'a même pas vu l'orgie qui règne ici.

- Maintenant que tu le dis…je ressens son appréhension aussi. Il va falloir qu'on se tienne pendant quelques temps si on ne veut pas qu'il parte en courant.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Phya monta sur une table, ordonna aux musiciens de s'arrêter et déclara d'une voix forte:

- « Bon…on va se calmer pendant un certain temps, peut-être même quelques heures car on a un nouvel invité qui arrive et qui n'a pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de soirée. Rhabillez-vous et asseyez-vous normalement. Cachez l'opium aussi. Vous pouvez manger, discuter, boire un peu maispas trop, mais surtout je ne veux pas un seul baiser ni un seul geste osé avant que notre invité se mette à l'aise. »

Un murmure de protestation parcourut la salle mais tout le monde obéit sachant parfaitement ce qui arrivait quand on contrariait Phya. Les chevaliers se servirent de leur pouvoir pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette maison de débauche.

En quelques minutes, le Temple de la Vierge était devenu une maison respectable.

Shion et Phya sortirent du Temple pour aller à la rencontre de Dohko.

- « Entre Dohko!

- Ah…merci. »

Quand le chevalier de la Balance entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intrus pour qui ils avaient dû interrompre les festivités.

- « Pas mal, chuchota une voix, j'espère qu'il vaut le coup au moins. »

Heureusement, Dohko n'avait rien entendu, contrairement à Phya qui jeta un regard courroucé vers l'indélicat chuchoteur qui ne put plus murmurer le moindre mot jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- « Installes- toi Dohko. Fais comme chez toi. Il paraît que tu viens de Chine?

- Oui…j'ai accompli une mission d'un an et demi là-bas.

- C'est de là que vient ta tenue…c'est doux. C'est de la soie n'est-ce pas? »

Shion laissa traîner ses longs doigts sur le torse de Dohko.

- « Oui…c'est la seule tenue que j'ai qui puisse convenir à une fête.

- C'est très seyant et cette couleur va à ravir avec tes yeux.

- Heu…merci…ils savent faire de très beaux vêtements là-bas, très colorés. On peut toujours trouver quelque chose d'assorti à ses yeux.

- Tu as de très beaux yeux aussi. Dis-moi, tu as l'air de t'y connaître en mode chinoise pour un abstinent solitaire. »

Phya faillit s'étrangler avec son vin en entendant ces mots.

- « Non, non, pas du tout. J'ai juste observé les gens là-bas, et je suis allé quelques fois à Pékin. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

Shion fut tiré en arrière par Phya qui lui souffla dans l'oreille:

- « Je peux te parler 2 secondes »

Shion prit congé de Dohko.

- » C'est quoi cette histoire d'abstinence?

- Dohko est vierge et à l'intention de le rester. Il se considère comme uni à Athéna etest prêt à renoncer aux relations amoureuses. Il est très solitaire: quand il était en Chine il passait son temps à méditer et à entretenir des relations spirituelles avec notre déesse.

- Et tu veux séduire un type pareil?

- Tout à fait.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais mon pauvre. C'est impossible!

- Tu paries? Rien ne m'est impossible en matière de séduction.

- Je sais que tu es très fort Shion… mais là je doute de ta réussite. Moi je te parie que tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Sûrement que si et pas plus tard que cette nuit.

- Pari tenu. C'est quoi le gage?

- Je ne sais pas moi…

- Je sais: une nuit entre nous deux.

- On a déjà couché ensemble.

- Oui mais là, le perdant sera entièrement à la disposition de l'autre et fera tout ce que le gagnant voudra.

- Ce te plaît tant que ça d'être dominé?

- Shion…c'est toi qui perdras!

- Tssss…et ce sera pour quand cette nuit torride?

- Quand le gagnant voudra. C'est lui qui décidera et le perdant devra accourir dans la seconde.

- Tu as de la chance, je suis pris toute la semaine prochaine. Ca te fera une semaine pour te préparer.

- Ne fais pas trop le malin: ce sera à toi d'annuler un de tes rendez-vous à la dernière minute. »

Shion haussa les épaules et rejoignit Dohko. Il était terriblement excité par ce pari. Non seulement par le dépucelage de Dohko mais aussi par l'idée d'avoir Phyapour esclave sexuel pendant toute une nuit. Shion imaginait déjà toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Peut-être qu'il le déguiserait en femme, avec ses traits fins, Phya avait un physique très androgyne.

Le Bélier chassa ses fantasmes pour s'atteler à la tâche: il ne fallait pas traîner car le chevalier de la Balance n'allait pas être facile à séduire.

- « C'est bon, je suis tout à toi maintenant, minauda Shion, tu vas voir: tu vas passer une excellente soirée!

- Euh oui…il n'y aurait pas autre chose à boire? Je ne bois pas d'alcool. »

_C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais! _

- « Oh…il doit y avoir ça quelque part.

- De l'eau ça me suffira largement. »

Shion repéra un serviteur qui pressait des oranges. Il se leva pour prendre un verre et quand il le rapporta, il se colla outrageusement à Dohko. Il ne lui fit pas le coup du verre renversé mais l'idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il fallait la jouer plus subtile, déjà que le chevalier rougissait d'être si proche du Bélier.

_Il est craquant!_

Shion étendit ses longues jambes dénudées sous le nez de Dohko qui plongea dans son verre.

- « Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise. C'est la coutume ici »

Shion joignit le geste à la parole: il ôta ses sandales tout en s'allongeant langoureusement sur les coussins. Un audacieux mouvement de sa main frôlant sa cuisse pour remonter vers sa poitrine releva la tunique courte de quelques centimètres.

Shion sourit doucement à Dohko tout en plissant les yeux:

- » Phya à un intérieur extrêmement confortable. C'est pour ça que l'on fait souvent des fêtes chez lui. En plus c'est superbe. Mais dis moi…tu as dû voir des choses raffinées en Chine? Ce pays est réputé pour ses tissus et son artisanat luxueux »

Dohko jeta un coup d'œil vers la créature à demi-nue, alanguie à ses côtés, les cheveux épars sur les coussins. Il détourna aussitôt le regard pour se concentrer sur son verre vide.

- « Euh oui…sans doute. Ils ont beaucoup de soie.

- Ah oui…comme ce que tu portes. C'est un tissu extraordinaire, je n'ai jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux. »

Le Bélier caressa le bras de Dohko à travers la manche.

- « Je peux l'essayer? On doit faire un peu près la même taille.

- Euh là devant tout le monde? Tu sais, je crois que je suis un peu plus épais que toi.

- Mais non. Si tu veux, on peut aller dans un coin plus tranquille. »

Shion n'attendit pas la réponse de Dohko et se leva en tirant sa proie.

- « Viens! Je vais te faire visiter la maison de la Vierge. »

Dohko ne put rien riposter et se trouva entraîné à la suite du Bélier. Shion amena Dohko dans une autre pièce, faisant signe aux quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient de déguerpir.

- « Enlève ça »

Dohko s'apprêtait à refuser quand il eut le souffle coupé: Shion était en train de défaire sa tunique!

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

- Je me déshabille…je ne vais pas mettre ta tunique en soie par-dessus la mienne!

- Enfin…tu vas être nu?

- Ca te gêne? Écoute, je n'ai rien que tu n'aies déjà vu sur toi! Il faut que tu t'habitue à ce genre de situation: il y a beaucoup de promiscuité au Sanctuaire et tu croiseras souvent des gens peu vêtus voire nus, comme aux bains par exemple. C'est une habitude ici et beaucoup de choses intimes se font en public.

- Ah bon? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça.

- Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. »

La tunique de Shion tomba à ses pieds dans un doux froissement de tissus. Le Bélier offrit son corps nu et sans défaut en spectacle à Dohko, rouge cerise.

- « Tu peux mettre tes cheveux devant s'il te plaît? C'est gênant…

- Tu n'as jamais vu d'homme nu?

- Ben non »

Le Bélier s'enveloppa avec grâce dans sa longue chevelure. N'importe qui l'aurait trouvé absolument désirable mais Dohko était surtout embarrassé.

- « Ôte ta tunique si tu veux que je me rhabille. »

Trop intimidé pour réfléchir Dohko s'exécuta tel un automate. Il ôta son vêtement de soie et se retrouva torse nu sous le regard gourmand de Shion.

Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement de sa victime pantelante pour saisir l'habit moiré. Dohko se décala d'un pas révélant au passage une partie de son dos.

- « Oh mais tu as un tatouage! »

Le Bélier contourna rapidement Dohko pour se poster dans son dos.

- « C'est un tigre.

- Ou…oui, bafouilla Dohko qui avait l'air de tout sauf d'un féroce fauve, c'est mon animal fétiche.

- Tu griffes?

- Ah non…je ne mords pas non plus. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Je connais des chevaliers qui utilise des griffes comme arme. Ce tatouage est extrêmement bien fait. C'est fou tous ces détails »

Shion effleura l'omoplate droitede Dohko puis refit le tracé du sillon dorsal avec son index. La peau de la Balance était brûlante et parcouruede frissons.

_Je commence à lui faire de l'effet on dirait! Il serait temps!_

- « Euh…tu la mets ma tunique?

- Oui, oui…tu es pressé de me voir habillé, soupira Shion, je suis si désagréable que ça à regarder?

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Ca me dérange, c'est tout.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas qu'on me regarde nu. Tu devrais te détendre, les gens nus sont monnaie courante ici et ils ne sont pas tous très beaux à regarder. Profite de ce que je ne fasse pas trop outrage à tes yeux pour t'habituer à la nudité. »

_Mais dans quoi je suis tombé! Il m'allume ou quoi? Il y a des homosexuels au Sanctuaire?_

Dohko était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie: décamper de cette antre de perversion et se libérer des griffes du Bélier. Il attendit que Shion enfile la tunique soyeuse pour oser poser ses yeux sur lui.

- « C'est très agréable à porter. »

Shion se mira dans une glace: ce vêtement lui allait à ravir! La prochaine fois qu'il irait en Asie, il ferait un détour par la Chine pour s'offrir une tunique en soie…enfin plein de tuniques en soie de toutes les couleurs.

Shion rendit le vêtement à regret. Dohko se précipita dessus pour l'enfiler à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_Il n'est pas prêt encore._

Shion reprit sa tunique et emboîta le pas de Dohko déjà sorti.

Phya l'aborda à la sortie:

- » Alors, ça se passe comment?

- Ca se décante doucement, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Tu es loin d'avoir gagné!

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi près de la victoire »

Le Bélier avait bien l'intention de poursuivre Dohko de ses assiduités jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Par contre, il aurait sans doute besoin d'une des petites fioles rangées dans l'armoire de la chambre de Phya.

Il appela une servante pour qu'elle retienne Dohko pendant quelques minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, il se précipita dans la chambre de Phya sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il se saisit d'un des flacons qu'il cacha dans sa tunique et ressortit subrepticement de la chambre.

Quand il revint vers Dohko, il lui tendit une coupe remplie de jus d'orange.

- « Ce sont des oranges sanguines. C'est délicieux. »

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Je te hais comme je te désire 2

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas le droit un petit bout de Dohko ou de Shion (même pas le new Shion?). Les 2 compères sont à Kurumada, la Toei (un vrai gâchis. Par contre Phya est à moi).

Auteur: Elana

Genre: débauche yaoi, hétéro, bisexuelle…que sais-je encore.

Couple: si on peut appeler ça un couple: ShionxDohko, PhyaxShion.

Note: ben comme au premier chapitre.

Shion regardait distraitement Dohko boire son jus d'orange sanguine en attendant que la drogue qu'il y avait versée fasse son effet. Il fallait attendre une dizaine de minutes environ.

- « C'est très bon, fit Dohko en reposant son verre sans pouvoir dire autre chose.

- Hum…tu devrais goûter ce vin. C'est un crû italien délicieux. Aussi agréable à regarder qu'à déguster. Regarde sa robe."

Shion se rapprocha de Dohko pour lui faire admirer les reflets pourprés du breuvage.

- « Euh…tu sais, je ne bois pas de vin…je n'y connais rien.

- Même les novices peuvent apprécier. Il suffit juste de se laisser séduire et emporter. Un vin ce n'est pas seulement une boisson, c'est une expérience qui éveille tous tes sens. D'abord la vue. Admire cette teinte profonde et veloutée, et toutes ces nuances subtiles qui changent selon la lumière »

Shion se rapprocha encore plus de Dohko et fit tourner lentement la coupe de cristal sous les yeux médusés de la Balance.

Le vin offrait aux deux chevaliers une symphonie écarlate sous les doigts experts passant d'un bordeaux intense à un rouge plus éclatant et lumineux.

- « C'est beau n'est-ce pas?

- Euh oui très joli…

- Tu as déjà senti le parfum du vin?

- Ben…non…

- Un vin se respire aussi bien qu'il se regarde et se boit. Personnellement, je suis très sensible aux odeurs. J'aime beaucoup celui du vin: un peu piquant, une légère amertume et beaucoup de sensualité. »

Shion huma la coupe et par un geste d'une extrême douceur plaça cette dernière sous le nez de Dohko.

- « Hume son parfum, murmura Shion à l'oreille de sa victime. »

Dohko tenta l'expérience, le cerveau de plus en plus embrumé. Ce n'était pas mauvais. C'était même plutôt agréable.

- « Maintenant tu es prêt à le goûter. Il faut le boire à petites gorgées, surtout si c'est la première fois, il faut y aller en douceur. »

Shion trempa ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Une goutte de vin, rouge sang, s'échappa au coin de sa bouche.

Dohko était obnubilé par cette goutte.

_On dirait du sang! Et lui un vampire!_

Le parallèle avec Dracula devint encore plus frappant quand Shion lécha la goutte perdue, dévoilant ses dents blanches comme des perles.

Hypnotisé, Dohko suivit le mouvement de la langue de Shion recueillant la goutte écarlate.

Shion approcha la coupe des lèvres de la Balance.

- « C'est à toi.

- Euh…je ne bois pas d'alcool et je ne pense pas que je vais aimer ça…

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as jamais goûté. Tu sais Athéna n'a jamais interdit l'alcool. Bois en une gorgée, tu verras bien. »

Dohko se rendit aux arguments de Shion et goûta au vin.

Shion sourit: Dohko ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dans les bras. Il bascula la coupe en arrière pour que le chevalier puisse boire.

- « Tu en penses quoi? C'est un peu âcre au début, c'est normal.

- Oui…j'aime bien. Je n'ai jamais goûté un truc pareil.

- Rien ne peut imiter la saveur du vin, elle est unique. En fait, chaque vin est unique.

- Ah?

- Tu en reveux? »

Devant l'hésitation de Dohko, Shion le rassura en riant:

- « Ce n'est pas avec un verre de vin que tu vas perdre la tête! »

_Méfie-toi plutôt du jus d'orange. _

Dohko se détendit et prit la coupe que lui tendait Shion. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux depuis quelques minutes. Il avait l'impression de planer et c'était très relaxant.

Il but tout son vin par petites gorgées.

C'était exquis. Il avait été bête de n'avoir jamais bu de vin jusqu'ici.

………………………………………...

Phya regardait la scène en même temps admiratif et perplexe. Shion était quasiment vautré sur Dohko qui buvait son verre sans complexe.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Don Juan du Sanctuaire était en train de remporter son pari. Chose qui n'était pas de bon augure pour lui.

Il devait se résoudre à servir de pâture à Shion pendant toute une nuit.

Phya ravala sa fierté: il avait fait un pari, il devait le tenir.

………………………………………...

Dohko était de plus en plus dans les vapes. Il posa un regard évaporé autour de lui et eut la surprise de voir une panthère au regard de braise et à la démarche souple grimper sur lui. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage et sa langue lécher son cou. Dohko se rendit compte qu'en fait de panthère c'était Shion qui s'était approché à quatre pattes et qui se frottait à lui de façon très suggestive.

- « Hummmmmmm…

- Laisse-toi faire Dohko. »

Shion commença à se repaître du corps qui lui était offert sans résistance. Tout en caressant les cheveux de son amant, il déposa une série de baisers dans le cou puis sur le visage de Dohko. Sa main s'immisça sous la tunique soyeuse pour effleurer la peau brune. Il ouvrit la tunique, dégagea la poitrine du Tigre et avança ses lèvres vers les pointes de chair qui semblaient n'attendre que lui. Shion lécha ces dernières et les mordilla légèrement.

- « Oummmm! » Émit faiblement Dohko.

_Il n'est pas complètement inconscient_, se dit Shion.

Le Bélier profita de la situation outrageusement. Dohko était à sa merci. Il ôta la tunique et la jeta négligemment sur l'accoudoir, tout en poursuivant baisers ardents et caresses de plus en plus osées.

- « On peut reprendre la fête normalement? L'interrompit un des convives.

- Pas encore! Répondit vertement Shion. »

L'invité repartit à sa place déçu, se contentant du rôle de voyeur. Shion reprit son manège. Il se dévêtit d'un geste souple et gracieux et colla sa peau nue contre le corps offert de sa proie. Cette dernière avait sombré dans un état de quasi-inconscience et ne pouvait plus opposer la moindre résistance, ni même émettre une parole. Un sourire satisfait flotta sur les lèvres du Bélier: Dohko était prêt à être dégusté et Shion avait bien l'intention d'en savourer chaque bouchée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dépucelé de chevalier. Être le premier à toucher Dohko l'émoustillait terriblement. Le faire devant tout le monde l'excitait encore plus. Il n'était jamais allé si loin en public et l'idée lui plaisait bien. Lui qui adorait se donner en spectacle n'allait pas rater l'occasion d'être une nouvelle fois au centre de toutes les attentions... et de quelle manière!

Sous les regards médusés des convives, Shion entama un ballet sensuel en solitaire. Il renversa Dohko sur le sofa et s'immisça lentement entre ses cuisses. Il se cambra outrageusement au-dessus du tigre endormi pour mieux le dominer. Il laissa ses longues mèches retomber sur le torse de son jouet. Celle-ci dansèrent sur la poitrine comme sur une piste de danse et l'effleurèrent doucement au fur et à mesure que Shion imprimait de légers mouvements de tête. Il s'avança à pas de velours sur le corps de Dohko jusqu'à ce que sa tête se retrouve au niveau du visage de la Balance. Ses mains expertes flattaient les flancs de Dohko, ses doigts effilés redessinaient les sillons de ses muscles, de haut en bas, de bas en haut.

Shion parcourut tout le torse et les cuisses de Dohko de ses mains puis de sa bouche:

Il abaissa ses lèvres vermeilles vers celles plus mates de sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Il saisit le visage de la Balance à deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue s'ouvrant un passage dans la bouche inerte. La bouche de Shion quitta celle de Dohko pour s'aventurer sur sa joue, le bas de sa mâchoire, puis son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe. Il goûta ensuite au cou de sa proie, au creux de son épaule, à l'arrondi de son biceps. Il en apprécia la saveur salée et un peu âcre, éminemment virile. Il repartit en exploration en léchant le torse le long du plexus. Shion savait où poser ses doigts et ses lèvres pour obtenir le maximum d'effets. Il sollicitait les zones érogènes et sous ses baisers brûlants, ses mains hardies, le corps de Dohko s'embrasait. Les parcelles de peau s'enflammaient les unes après les autres au moindre contact avec le corps de Shion. Tel un virtuose des sens, ce dernier se servait du torse de Dohko comme d'un instrument de musique accordé à la perfection, y jouant toute la gamme de l'érotisme et du plaisir. Shion connaissait parfaitement cette mélodie aussi torride qu'efficace, chacune des notes qu'il jouait était millimétrée, placée au plus juste. En réponse à cette partition charnelle, le corps de Dohko, bien qu'étendu sans force, se cambra légèrement et fut parcouru d'un frisson presque imperceptible. Cette manifestation de plaisir n'échappa pas à Shion tout à l'écoute de ce corps qu'il désirait.

_Il a l'air d'apprécier! Voyons voir jusqu'où ça va..._

La bouche de Shion continua sa route vers le bas-ventre de Dohko tandis qu'une main rendue impavide par le désir la devança. Elle lui brûla même la politesse en se saisissant la première de l'objet de toutes les convoitises qui se raidit rapidement sous les pressions voluptueuses qu'elle exerça. Les doigts agiles imprimèrent un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient, de la base vers l'extrémité, de l'extrémité à la base. Shion sentit la peau se tendre sous ses doigts et le sang affluer. Malgré l'inconscience, le corps de Dohko restait très sensible et répondait avec chaleur aux sollicitations de Shion. Ravi, ce dernier s'aventura plus loin, laissant aller ses lèvres lascives sur la chair tumescente. La langue audacieuse du Bélier acheva de durcir l'ante gonflée.

A quelques mètres, Phya regardait la scène d'un oeil aussi curieux qu'hypnotisé. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, toute l'assistance avait les yeux braqués sur Shion, même les musiciens avaient reposé leurs instruments. Il fallait dire aussi que Shion savait attirer les regards avec brio. En fin connaisseur, Phya appréciait ce spectacle licencieux même s'il signifiait la perte de son pari. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Shion se mouvant avec une grâce impudique au-dessus de Dohko. Le Bélier était absolument magnifique et en avait parfaitement conscience. Celui-ci savait jouer avec la pénombre et la lumière pour mettre en valeur chacun de ses mouvements. Phya admirait la façon dont le corps de Shion émergeait des volutes ombrées du contre-jour pour affleurer la lueur tamisée des bougies. Sous le chatoiement des flammes, sa peau de nacre veloutée s'irisait de reflets opalins, ses cheveux d'or moiré ondulaient en une valse exquise. Phya était sous le charme de ce nu en clair-obscur. Exécutée par un autre, la scène aurait tourné en exhibition écœurante de salacité mais par Shion elle devenait un tableau de délices et d'harmonie.

Mais...

Brusquement, une ombre ternit ce tableau: un long gémissement sortit de la bouche de Dohko. Ce dernier bougea légèrement la tête, ses mains commencèrent à s'agiter. La Balance reprenait ses esprits.

Shion eut un soudain mouvement de recul quand il sentit Dohko bouger sous lui. Il se releva complètement, sortit des cuisses du Tigre et regarda ce dernier. Il était en train de se réveiller. Shion ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avec la dose de drogue qu'il avait versée, il en avait pour largement plus d'une heure et les effets s'estompaient déjà, au bout d'une petite demi-heure. Ce n'était pas normal, même un chevalier d'or ne pouvait résister à cette drogue. Dohko était-il plus résistant que les autres? En tout cas, il avait un gros problème à régler. Dans quelques minutes, Dohko serait complètement sur pieds et se rendrait bien compte de ce qui lui était arrivé, d'autant plus que son corps était encore bien échauffé. Comment allait-il réagir? Très mal à coup sûr. Dohko n'était pas encore prêt pour ce genre d'aventure et Shion devait bien admettre que sans l'aide de la drogue, il n'aurait jamais obtenu ce qu'il voulait, aussi rapidement. Il avait donc intérêt à jouer de tous ses charmes pour refaire pencher la balance en sa faveur et ne pas perdre la face devant tous les gens qui le regardaient.

Dohko ouvrit des yeux embrumés. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un tunnel obscur. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était la coupe de vin que lui faisait boire Shion, après plus rien de tangible, juste quelques sensations étranges mais agréables. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il attendit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se relever... et eut la surprise de sa vie. Il était entièrement nu, allongé sur le sofa devant un Shion qui venait visiblement de se rhabiller à la va-vite. Ce qui le stupéfia le plus était son entrejambe anormalement proéminent et qui le brûlait. Il était peut-être chaste, mais pas dupe. Petit à petit les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans sa tête et il comprit ce qui lui était arrivé.

- « Shion! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? C'est à cause de toi que je suis... dans cet état? »

Shion se donna une consistance et un air digne et mentit effrontément:

- « Avant que tu te mettes en colère, laisse-moi te dire que tu appréciais ce qu'il t'arrivait... je dirais même que tu en redemandais. Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup débattu... et il y a des réactions physiques qui ne trompent pas. Tu as bien raison d'ailleurs. Il n'y a aucun mal à prendre du plaisir...

- J'en redemandais? Tu te moques de moi! Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que tu m'as fait, ni de comment j'ai réagi. Ce n'était que des réactions physiologiques... des automatismes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais et encore moins avec ce que je voulais. Tu m'as forcé... je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, si tu m'as drogué ou enivré, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Tu le savais Shion: je t'ai dit que j'étais abstinent! Ce que tu m'as fait... est indigne d'un chevalier! C'est répugnant. »

Agacé et se sentant sur un terrain glissant, Shion éclata d'un rire nerveux:

- « Indigne? Répugnant? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles! Comment peux-tu juger quelque chose que tu ne connais pas? Sache que ce qui s'est passé entre nous est monnaie courante ici. Tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire font ces choses qui te répulsent. Regarde autour de toi... tous ces chevaliers, ces apprentis, ces domestiques admiraient le spectacle. Ils sont pareils que moi, eux aussi se livrent à la luxure. Il faudra t'y faire. C'est une nouvelle règle du Sanctuaire! Même le Pope est d 'accord. Je dirais même qu'il participe de temps en temps!

- Tu mens! Ce n'est pas possible... pas dans ce lieu sacré!

- Et si... notre nouveau Pope a changé bien des choses. Enfin, il n'a fait que s'adapter à notre époque libertine. Mais ça tu ne pouvais pas le savoir puisque tu as quitté le Sanctuaire quelques semaines avant son avènement. »

Shion reprit d'une voix plus tendre:

- « Si tu veux survivre ici, je te conseille de t'habituer à cette ambiance. Tu verras, c'est très agréable. Pourquoi renoncer au plaisir? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela te répugne, après tout c'est un acte naturel. Les êtres humains sont les seuls êtres vivants à goûter au plaisir de cette manière. D'une certaine façon, cela nous distingue des animaux. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, l'acte charnel est une expérience noble et sublime, quelque chose qui élève l'être humain tant son corps que son âme. On parle bien de 7ème ciel! Je crois que tu pourrais y trouver une quête spirituelle... tu aimes ça le spirituel. C'est seulement une autre façon d'atteindre un niveau de conscience supérieur et la félicité, la jouissance en plus. Pourquoi te priver de cette euphorie des sens, de cette connaissance de ton corps? Tu ne peux pas prétendre te connaître, avoir explorer chaque recoin de ton être intérieur sans passer par l'exaltation de tes sens. Il s'agit seulement d'une étape charnelle dans ta quête spirituelle.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pseudo philosophie. Tu me dis de ne pas juger ce que je ne connais pas... mais toi, qu'est-ce que t'y connais en quête spirituelle? Rien, ce n'est pas du tout ton centre d'intérêt. Tu es juste prêt à n'importe quel faux argument pour me convaincre de te suivre dans tes jeux pervers!

- Si tu n'aimes pas ma façon de faire, alors faisons-le comme tu veux. Je suis plutôt un bon professeur pour ce genre de choses, je saurai être à ton écoute. Je suis sûr que je pourrais t'apporter beaucoup de choses. Écoute ton corps...

- C'est toi qui va m'écouter! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me soumettre à mes pulsions corporelles, c'est moi qui les contrôle. Je t'ai assez entendu Shion. Tu ne fais que t'amuser aux dépends de tes victimes. Tu te moques du plaisir des autres, c'est le tien qui te préoccupe. »

Sur ces paroles de colère Dohko enfila sa tunique et partit rapidement laissant en plan un Shion déconfit et publiquement humilié.

Le Bélier, encore sous le choc de sa défaite, se rassit brutalement dans le sofa, réalisant que pour la première fois, il s'était fait éconduire et ce devant tout le monde. Vexé et ne supportant pas les regards moqueurs qu'il sentait peser sur lui, il lança un cri rageur à la cantonade:

- « Ca vous fait rire? Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire, un échec amoureux! Vous en avez tous essuyé beaucoup plus que moi!

- C'est un échec de ta part qui est hors du commun. C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive. »

Phya venait de s'accouder au dos du sofa, à côté de Shion.

- « Moque-toi de moi! En attendant, les philtres dont tu es si fier sont aussi efficaces que du lait de chèvre! Ta fameuse "torpeur sensuelle" ne mérite vraiment pas son nom! Pas de quoi crier au génie. Tu as eu une panne d'imagination le jour où tu l'as concoctée?

- Ah... le philtre rouge, c'est celui-la que tu as utilisé? Je comprends maintenant... Je viens juste d'en changer la composition car la version précédente provoquait trop d'effets secondaires chez le sujet. Il faut en mettre une double dose pour être tranquille un bon moment, et encore une heure maximum. Si tu as mis la dose habituelle, c'est sûr que les effets ne pouvaient pas durer plus d'une demi-heure.

- Quoi? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me préviens?

- Mais, Shion, je ne savais même pas que tu allais utiliser un philtre! Et de toute manière, ce n'est pas très loyale comme façon de gagner un pari. Je croyais que ton charme suffisait. Tu avais l'air sûr de toi tout à l'heure.

- On n'avait pas précisé les moyens utilisés!

- Hum... ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle séduire. De toute façon, tu as perdu ton pari.

- A moitié seulement, j'ai quand même réussi à faire pas mal de choses et je peux t'assurer qu'il y était sensible.

- Comment ça à moitié? Il n'y a pas eu l'Acte, ce n'est donc pas un dépucelage. C'était bien la virginité de Dohko que tu voulais, pas seulement lui donner quelques sensations. Ajouté à cela que tu as utilisé un philtre et qu'il t'as jeté... tu as perdu Shion. Tu n'as pas réussi à le séduire. Ne sois pas mauvais joueur! »

Phya se retourna et dit à haute voix en s'adressant aux convives:

- « Vous pouvez reprendre les festivités comme à notre habitude! Il n'y a plus rien à voir. »

Shion se renfonça dans son sofa, le regard noir de fureur et de honte. Il avait été la risée de tous, lui le grand séducteur irrésistible qui avait brisé bien des cœurs venait de se faire briser sa réputation. Il avait en plus perdu son pari. Phya allait se régaler. Shion n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il allait "subir". C'était une humiliation de plus.

- « Tu ne vas pas ressasser ton échec pendant toute la soirée. A quoi ça servirait? Ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire revenir!

- C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu es le grand gagnant!

- Tu savais ce tu faisais quand tu as lancé ce pari. Tu as joué et tu as perdu. Il faut l'accepter.

- Oh ça va! Tu peux te les garder tes grands discours. Ca ne te va pas de donner des leçons de morales! »

Phya éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- « Tu sais... tu n'es jamais aussi désirable que lorsque tu es en colère et vexé! Murmura la Vierge d'une voix chaude et douce, une lueur concupiscente luisant dans ses yeux. »

Shion serra les dents jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres blanchissent.

- « Profite bien du spectacle, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours!

- Tssss... détends-toi Shion. Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je suis ton ami.

- Alors arrête ce petit jeu!

- D'accord. Pour me faire pardonner, je te propose une distraction très originale.

- Laquelle?

- Je t'en ai parlé quand tu es arrivé. Il s'agit d'une personne très particulière. Tu ne veux pas la rencontrer?

- Ah? Fit Shion très intrigué.

- Allez viens, ça te consolera! J'ai vu les chevaliers du Capricorne et de la Baleine blanche partir s'amuser avec. »

Shion ne pouvait décidément pas résister à l'appel de la chair. Il emboîta le pas de la Vierge pour voir "la bête". Peut-être pourrait-il ainsi rattraper quelque peu sa lamentable soirée.

- « Et voila! »

D'un geste Phya indiqua le recoin où se trouvait la mystérieuse personne. Cette dernière goûtait à l'extase grâce aux deux chevaliers pleins d'ardeur. Elle avait un très beau visage androgyne aux contours fins, des cheveux blonds et bouclés épars sur des épaules fines et musculeuses. Shion laissa couler son regard sur le corps... étrange... très étrange. Devant l'air surpris de Shion, Phya répondit:

- « Extraordinaire n'est-ce pas? C'est ce qu'on appelle un hermaphrodite! Un être mi-homme, mi-femme. Enfin, je suppose que tu en as entendu parlé, mais ce doit être la première fois que tu en vois un... ou une, on ne sait jamais! Ca te tente? Tu vas voir c'est unique! »

Shion afficha une moue dégoûtée:

- « Non merci. Je ne fais pas dans les monstres de foire. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi! Il ou elle pourra en amuser d'autres. Je vais partir Phya. Je n'ai plus envie de continuer cette soirée.

- Fais comme tu veux. N'oublie pas que j'ai remporté notre pari. Tu as un gage à respecter!

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier! Siffla le Bélier. »

Shion salua Phya et quitta le Temple de la Vierge, faisant fi des sourires railleurs.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Je te hais comme je te désire 3

Disclaimer: Euh... Card Captor Sakura... non... je plaisante! Persos de Saint Seiya, pas à moi, blablabla... sauf Phya!

Auteur: Ben moi!

Genre: Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, vous savez à quoi vous attendre! Lemon powaaaa!

Couple: Dans ce chapitre, c'est PhyaxShion.

Note: Les choses deviennent très corsées pour Shion! Va souffrir! Ca existe le NC-30? Non? Ben va falloir le créer!



_1741:_

Cela faisait un an que Dohko l'avait publiquement éconduit, et il y repensait encore. Dohko avait été son seul et unique échec et il ne lui pardonnait pas. Plusieurs mois après, la rancune du Bélier restait tenace. Il avait essayé d'amadouer Dohko. Il avait employé tous les moyens possibles pour l'avoir allant même jusqu'à s'excuser, une grande première pour lui. Mais le Tigre avait fait la sourde oreille et l'avait violemment rabroué. Finalement, Dohko avait sauté sur la première mission venue pour échapper à l'ambiance licencieuse du Sanctuaire et était retourné en Chine. Autant dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt! C'était rageant.

Ce qui était moins rageant et très étonnant, c'était l'attitude de Phya. La Vierge n'était jamais venue réclamer son dû. A croire que Phya avait oublié le pari, chose ô combien incompréhensible. Pendant deux semaines, Shion s'était préparé à tout et surtout au pire. Tous les soirs, il avait attendu Phya seul dans son Temple du Bélier. Il avait même annulé ses rendez-vous et vécu 15 jours d'abstinence pour rien! Phya n'était pas venu. Depuis, Shion avait cessé d'attendre persuadé que Phya s'était désintéressé du pari ou bien avait décidé de se montrer clément. L'une ou l'autre de ces raisons étaient incroyables, mais bon, les faits étaient là. Quelque soit la raison, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre! Autant ne plus y penser.

Tout en songeant à cette année passée, Shion vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. Comme tous les soirs où il recevait quelqu'un, quelqu'une en l'occurrence, il se mettait sur son trente et un.Il venait d'apporter la touche finale à sa toilette en nouant une ceinture argentée autour de sa micro-tunique, très affriolante. Shion passa devant son miroir, coiffé, parfumé, impeccablement toiletté. Il était sublime. La demoiselle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Shion versa un de ses vins préférés dans deux coupes en cristal. Il saisit une coupe et huma son contenu. Quel parfum exquis! Décidément, il adorait l'arôme du vin.

Shion entendit un bruit de pas qui s'approchait de chez lui. Sa conquête du soir arrivait. Le Bélier vint à sa rencontre, une coupe à la main.

- « Bonsoir Shion. C'est pour moi que tu t'es fait si beau? »

Phya... quand on parlait du loup.

- « Bonsoir Phya. En fait, j'attends quelqu'un ce soir. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je te conseille d'être rapide. »

- « Tu parles de la ravissante blonde que je viens de croiser? Je l'ai renvoyée dans ses pénates. Nous avons tout notre temps maintenant! »

Shion ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués et vitupéra, outré et interloqué:

- « Comment? Ne te gêne pas surtout! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- Parce que nous allons passer notre nuit ensemble! Tu te souviens? Dohko? Le pari? Cette soirée sera la mienne. »

Le Bélier fit montre d'une expression alarmée, courroucée où l'incompréhension le disputait à l'inquiétude et la rage.

- « QUOI! Tu te moques de moi? Cela fait un an... tu ne crois pas qu'il y a prescription? »

Phya s'avança en terrain conquis et subtilisant la coupe de vin des mains d'un Shion survolté, il répondit nonchalamment:

- « Prescription? On n'a jamais parlé de durée de validité du pari! Nous avions convenu que le gagnant déciderait du moment, peu importe quand. J'ai décidé que ce serait ce soir. »

Phya porta la coupe à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée du breuvage.

- « Excellent ton vin. On est toujours aussi bien reçu chez toi. »

Shion restait pantois sur le pas de la porte. Seul ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'adresse de Phya qui le narguait en se délectant de son vin. Un des plus gros défauts de Shion, parmi tous les autres, était sa mauvaise foi. Shion était très mauvais joueur et n'acceptait pas de perdre. Si en plus, son adversaire se payait sa tête il devenait hargneux. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'écraser devant Phya et de céder à ses caprices.

Shion se plaça devant Phya et campant solidement sur ses jambes, lui lança sèchement:

- « C'est hors de question! Tu as eu largement le temps avant. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps? Je t'attendais moi!

- Oh, je t'ai fait attendre pour rien? Tu m'envoies désolé! C'est juste que j'étais occupé, j'avais d'autres priorités.

- Pendant un an? Et c'était quoi ces priorités qui t'empêchait d'honorer ton pari?

- Des choses... qui ne te regardent pas! Bien que tu sois persuadé du contraire, tu n'as pas été le centre de ma vie pendant toute cette année. C'est sans doute ça qui te dérange le plus? »

Phya avait touché un point sensible. Le Bélier ne concevait pas que l'on puisse accordé plus d'importance à une quelconque priorité qu'à une nuit avec lui. N'importe qui se serait précipité immédiatement à l'idée de l'avoir comme esclave sexuel, mais Phya s'était payé le luxe d'attendre un an. Comment avait-il fait pour résister à la tentation?

- « Bon... après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. J'ai décidé que ce serait ce soir, et ce sera ce soir. On passe dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas la peine de s'éterniser dans ton salon. »

Phya reposa la coup vide et amorça un pas en direction de la chambre de Shion. Constatant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il le tança:

- « Tu viens!

- Non! » s'opiniâtra Shion.

Devant l'air parfaitement buté que le Bélier arborait, Phya esquissa un sourire narquois. Il se tourna vers Shion et colla son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il gronda sa victime récalcitrante sur le ton d'un professeur faisant une remontrance à son élève:

- « Je sais que tu es plus jeune que moi, mais tu as depuis longtemps passé l'âge de jouer les gamins bornés. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il va falloir faire entrer dans ta jolie petite tête de mule que je respecte les termes du pari que j'ai gagné. Par contre, toi tu te défiles. Si c'était moi qui avait perdu et que je réagissais comme toi, tu aurais fait quoi?

- Ce n'est pas le cas! Pas la peine de discuter sur des suppositions!

- C'est toi qui m'obliges à faire des suppositions! Puisque tu as commencé ce jeu, continue! Répond-moi! »

Shion détourna les yeux et se recula légèrement pour échapper au regard inquisiteur que Phya dardait sur lui. Mais la Vierge ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et saisit le menton de Shion avant que ce dernier ne lui échappe complètement. Tenant fermement Shion par la mâchoire, il replaça le visage du Bélier à proximité du sien. La proie tenta de se dégager, mais Phya la bloqua dans son vain effort. Shion se retrouva immobilisé contre le corps de la Vierge, sans autre possibilité que de lui obéir.

- « Si j'avais gagné, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps.

- Ah! C'est une bonne excuse! Mais en quoi cela change les termes du pari? Moi j'aurais accepté, même si tu étais venu plusieurs années après, parce que contrairement à toi je sais ce qu'implique un pari et j'accepte toutes les conséquences, pas seulement quand je suis gagnant. Tu t'es engagé Shion, maintenant tu assumes. »

Phya avait avancé son visage pour prononcer ces paroles, pénétrant Shion de son regard acéré. Sa bouche n'était qu'à une poignée de millimètres de celle de Shion. Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à s'emparer des lèvres du Bélier dans un long baiser sulfureux. Shion se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

- « Tu vois que je ne peux pas te résister! » Lança Phya à un Bélier boudeur.

Phya passa son bras derrière les reins de Shion et glissant sa main sous le bout de jupette qui recouvrait la chute de rein, saisit une des délicieuse dune veloutée.

- « Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoires... comme un gentil mouton! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Phya très sarcastique.

- Je te poserais moins de problèmes si tu ne me traitais pas comme un enfant.

- Je te traiterai en adulte, quand tu et comporteras en adulte. Il faudrait déjà que tu sois responsable. Bon... tu commences à me fatiguer Shion! »

Phya serra la taille du Bélier de son bras fin mais puissant et l'entraîna à sa suite. Shion ronchonna, freina des quatre fers pendant quelques secondes mais finit par suivre Phya en traînant les pieds.

- « Tu as de la chance d'être mignon, soupira Phya en pinçant légèrement une des joues rondes du Bélier. »

La Vierge poussa le Bélier dans la chambre et referma la porte.

- « Nous allons enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses! Déshabille-toi! »

Shion émit un soupir de désapprobation plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Il n'avait de toute manière pas le choix, alors autant en finir tout de suite. Il usa de sa télékinésie pour faire voler sa tunique jusqu'à une chaise et se retrouvera entièrement nu en un clin d'oeil.

- « Tu aurais pu utiliser la méthode manuelle! C'est plus sensuel.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur sensuelle! Maugréa Shion.

- C'est bien dommage. Pourquoi t'entêtes tu à rendre les choses difficiles? Ce serait tellement plus agréable pour tout le monde si tu coopérais. Tu y trouverais du plaisir.

- Moi? Éprouver du plaisir à jouer les pantins sexuels? Tu plaisantes!

- Cela peut-être amusant et très excitant. Tu n'as jamais essayé, tu ne peux pas savoir.

- C'est vrai que tu aimes être en dessous à tes heures! Tu aimes ça être dominé?

- Un, être en dessous ne veut pas forcément dire être dominé. La domination, c'est une question de tempérament, d'ascendant moral sur l'autre, pas de posture physique. Deux, on éprouve beaucoup de plaisir à être en-dessous et même à se laisser faire. Par expérience, je peux t'affirmer que c'est plaisant d'être pris.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais certainement pas pour moi. »

Phya captura les hanches du Bélier qu'il flatta avec volupté. Se collant au dos de Shion, il lui souffla à l'oreille.

- « Tu vas éprouver beaucoup de plaisir cette nuit. Je te ferais apprécier d'être dominé, possédé.

- C'est un pari?

- Non, une promesse. Tu vas te donner à moi, et je ferais en sorte que tu aimes ça. Je suis très doué pour ce genre choses.

–Tu rêves! Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, ricana Shion. »

Phya émit un rire persifleur:

–« Toi, tu serais prêt à renoncer volontairement au plaisir? Cela m'étonne de toi!

–J'ai ma fierté! Rétorqua Shion de plus en plus courroucé.

–Très mal placée en l'occurrence. »

Shion ne releva pas. Il était d'une mauvaise foi aussi tenace que sans limite mais tout de même pas stupide. Son entêtement le menait dans une impasse, voire aux confins du paradoxe. S'il continuait le jeu de Phya il allait se contredire et se rendre encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Satisfait du silence éloquent de sa proie, Phya poussa cette dernière vers un lit aux draps de soies parfumés, visiblement préparé à accueillir des ébats imminents. Ce n'étaient pas ceux auxquels le propriétaire des lieux avaient pensé en parsemant le pied du lit de pétales de rose mais ils allaient faire tout autant honneur à ces préparatifs raffinés... et même bien plus!

En fin connaisseur des lieux, Phya se dirigea tout droit vers une commode dont il ouvrit le tiroir du haut.

–« Je suppose que tu n'as pas changé la place de tes accessoires, ironisa la Vierge. »

Shion qui attendait avec inquiétude accolé à une colonne du lit passa rapidement en tête les accessoires qu'il rangeait dans ce tiroir et commença à pâlir. Il n'allait quand même pas oser! Si... Phya était capable de tout et Shion devait bien l'admettre.

Le siamois se retourna, l'objet de l'angoisse de Shion enfermé dans ses mains. Il s'approcha de son jouet du soir un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, ses yeux d'onyx s'insinuant dans les moindres replis du corps nu offert. Le spectacle avait de quoi séduire et réveiller tous les instincts de prédateurs de Phya. Shion essayait vainement de dissimuler sa plastique superbe et entièrement dénudée derrière une mince colonne torsadée et surtout sous son imposante chevelure. Malheureusement pour le Bélier ses mèches d'or devaient avoir sceller un pacte traître avec Phya car au lieu de protéger son corps du regard gourmand de la Vierge, elles ne faisaient qu'en rehausser l'éclat, encadrant harmonieusement son visage de poupée précieuse, dessinant élégamment ses courbes sculpturales et surtout ne cachant rien! Les boucles chatoyantes suggéraient des trésors de sensualité indiquant la route à suivre aux yeux de Phya au lieu d'en barrer l'accès.

Phya observa avec un plaisir non dissimulé les mains fines de Shion désespérément accrochées à la colonne -dernier rempart avant d'être étendu sur la couche qui les attendait-, les lèvres charnues et frémissantes esquissant une moue qui se voulait... dédaigneuse. Phya adressa un regard condescendant et moqueur à l'adresse de Shion tant il trouvait cette tentative de contenance cocasse. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs contredite par les yeux d'aube où se mêlaient peur et colère et qui se transformaient de plus en plus en un regard de biche effrayée. Le grand Shion, fier et séducteur affichait des airs de vierge effarouchée! Quel paradoxe! Beaucoup auraient payés cher pour assister à un si délicieux spectacle.

Phya se débarrassa du contenu de ses mains sur le lit et caressant une joue soyeuse du bout des doigts il laissa tomber:

–« Quel charmant tableau tu offres Shion! Tu n'as jamais été aussi désirable qu'en cet instant »

Ne laissant pas au Bélier le temps de riposter- si tant est qu'il en ait encore eu l'envie- Phya glissa un bras sous les genoux de Shion, l'autre en travers de son dos. Renversé dans les bras de la Vierge, Shion se retrouva déposé comme une jeune mariée au creux du lit.

- « J'aurais très bien pu m'allonger tout seul! Pesta Shion qui venait de retrouver sa langue.

–Oh... c'est tellement plus romantique comme ça mon amour!

–Ne m'appelle pas mon amour! » Hurla Shion.

Mais le Bélier fut interrompu dans le flot d'insultes qui s'annonçait par un bout de cordelette pendant sous son nez. Phya venait de saisir un des objets qu'il avait pris dans la commode et le lui montrait sans vergogne.

–« Que préfère tu? Foulard? Ruban en satin? Cordelette de coton? J'ai des liens en chanvre aussi... il y a tout ce qu'il faut chez toi, à part les chaînes. Dommage, j'ai oublié les miennes chez moi.

–Je ne veux pas être attaché!

–Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Bon... trêve de discussion. Allons-y pour celui-là. »

Et Phya attacha les poignets de Shion, franchement paniqué, à la tête de lit.

Mais qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un tel sort?1 Après un millième de seconde de réflexion, Shion préféra éviter de penser à tous les motifs de Jugement Dernier que Dieu pouvait retenir contre lui. Si Dieu était aussi juste qu'il était censé être chaste, le calvaire de Shion n'était pas prêt de se terminer2.

- « Merveilleux te voilà totalement à ma merci à présent.

–Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

–Mais ce que je t'ai promis: plein de bonnes choses! »

Shion se concentra pour retenir les battements affolés de son coeur. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son « tortionnaire » s'en rende compte. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de ne pas lui donner de victoire facile et de prendre son mal en patience en attendant que cette nuit de cauchemar finisse.

Phya enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure éparse et en huma le parfum suave.

–« Je dois avoué que tu t'es préparé avec soins. Cette chambre est magnifique et tu es apprêté comme un parfait courtisan. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux!

–Ce n'était pas pour toi!

–Je sais... Qu'aurais-tu fait pour moi? Aurais-je eu le droit aux fleurs, au parfum?

–A une époque sans doute oui... quelle est l'utilité de toutes ces questions?

–Tu préfères que l'on passe tout de suite au vif du sujet?

–Je préfère être libéré le plus vite possible!

–C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses... c'est malheureux, surtout pour toi.

–Phya, je me passe volonté de tes leçons de morale! »

La Vierge se leva et se dirigea vers une petite table.

- « Sais-tu comment dit on « chéri » en anglais? »

Devant l'absence de réponse de Shion, Phya continua.

- « Les anglais disent « honey »3 ce qui est intéressant c'est que cela signifie également miel. Mignon n'est-ce pas? »

–« Oh non... Se dit Shion qui commençait à voir où Phya voulait en venir ».

Justement celui-ci revint au lit, un pot ouvert à la main.

–« Tu as toujours adoré le miel.

–Si tu veux m'en badigeonner, ça va coller partout!

–Ne t'inquiète pas, je te nettoierai soigneusement. Je suis friand de miel moi aussi. »

Phya trempa ses doigts dans le pot et les introduisit dans la bouche du Bélier.

–« Et n'essaie pas de me mordre!

–Chen 'eux as!

–Mais si, ça te fera prendre des forces. »

Shion suça rapidement les doigts enduits de miel avant de les recracher.

–« Je pensais que tu allais faire honneur à ton met préféré!

–Donné par ta main, il a un tout autre goût!

–Tu sais que tu mériterais une paire de claque? Un autre que toi y aurait laissé sa vie! » Gronda Phya.

La Vierge reprit le pot et laissa couler quelques gouttes sur les gemmes de chair qui saillaient sur la poitrine de Shion. Les lèvres de Phya s'emparèrent des pointes sucrées les léchant avec délectation, les dévorant même.

- « Aie! » Cria Shion sentant l'emprise cuisante des dents de son bourreau sur sa chair tendre.

–Ca t'apprendra à me manquer de respect. Fit simplement Phya

–Et moi je n'ai pas le droit de mordre!

–C'est moi le maître. »

Et pour conformer ses dires, Phya saisit le lobe arrondi d'une oreille entre ses dents, lobe qu'il se mit à mordiller presque sauvagement.

Shion qui sentait la morsure de plus en plus incisive de Phya ondula sur le lit pour tenter d'échapper à cet étau.

La vue du corps de nacre ondoyant parmi les plis soyeux des draps ne fit qu'attiser les appétits, déjà gargantuesques de Phya. Ce dernier laissa folâtrer une main aventurière sur la peau opaline qui trémulait sous les doigts chauds et habiles. Était-ce de dégoût orageux ou de plaisir naissant? Laissant pour l'instant de côté cette épineuse questions les doigts poursuivirent leur chemin allant pincer délicatement les petites boules de chair rougies par l'empreinte des dents de Phya.

Shion émit un petit cri mais se garda bien de toute réflexion.

- « Tu as compris maintenant?J'espère que tu vas te laisser faire sans te rebeller. »

Shion ne bougea pas. Hors de question pour lui d'acquiescer mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tenir tête à Phya. Il n'était pas en position pour. De toute façon, la Vierge se passait de son accord.

- « Si tu restes tranquille, tu pourras apprécier cette nuit.

–Il ne faut pas rêver non plus! Je vais te laisser faire des petits jeux mais c'est seulement pour en finir au plus vite!

–Shion, tu es décidément la créature la plus butée que je connaisse! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en « finir au plus vite » comme tu dis. Au contraire, je vais prendre mon temps. C'est encore la meilleure façon de profiter d'une nuit de délices. »

Phya s'interrompit une demi seconde avant de reprendre malicieusement:

- « Ou plutôt... c'est toi qui va prendre mon temps.

–Que veux-tu dire?

–Que l'on en finira quand tu le réclameras.

–Ah? Parce que tu veux que ce soit moi qui te demandes... d'aller jusqu'au bout?

–Mais oui. J'ai bien l'attention de me faire prier. Je dirais même que tu vas en redemander!

La bouche de Shion se tordit en un rictus moqueur. Le Bélier écarta les jambes d'un coup sec et gouailla sur un ton cinglant:

- « Et bien je t'en prie Don Juan. Ne te gêne pas, je suis tout à toi! Si tu t'y prends bien, en 5 minutes c'est fait! »

Phya jeta un regard langoureux vers les cuisses ouvertes. Heureusement qu'il était un champion de la maîtrise de soi sinon, il n'aurait peut-être pas résister.

- « C'est tentant... mais non. Je préfère que tu me le demandes... sincèrement. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour cela »

Et avant que Shion ne réplique, Phya ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser passionné qui bâillonna la bouche de Shion avec violence. La Vierge décela de force les lèvres qui ne se décidaient pas à s'ouvrir.

–« Tu n'es pas très coopératif pour quelqu'un qui veut expédier l'affaire » Fit remarquer Phya en relevant la tête.

–Puisque tu as décidé de t'éterniser, je ne vais pas me laisser vaincre facilement.

–Toujours ton stupide orgueil!

Les lèvres de Phya rejoignirent à nouveau celles de Shion pour ne plus les quitter avant un long moment. Tandis que Phya prenait possession de la bouche de son captif sa main impudique profita des cuisses ouvertes pour s'y engouffrer avec volupté. Elle flatta les renflements charnus et rosés qui s'enflammèrent à ce doux contact. Un nid de chaleur enveloppa bientôt les doigts de Phya qui s'activèrent de plus belle. Remontant plus haut, les doigts saisirent le bourrelet de chair carminé où le sang ne tarda pas à affluer. Phya accentua son étreinte et l'haste pulpeuse enfla avec ardeur jusqu'à devenir une lame incandescente chauffée à blanc.4

–« Tu ne sembles pas si insensible à mes assauts, mon cher Shion » souffla Phya à l'oreille de son amant.

–Ce n'est qu'une réaction symptomatique! Cela ne veut rien dire. N'importe qui me ferait cet effet.

–Oh je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mais nous allons bien voir... grâce à un jeu.

–Encore un de tes jeux stupides! Tu sais que ça devient lassant?

–Tu vas voir... tu vas adorer! Une variante à ma façon du jeu action ou vérité5

Ce faisant, Phya quitta le lit pour s'emparer d'une grappe de raisin qui trônait au milieu d'une coupe à fruits6. Revenant vers le lit il referma les jambes de Shion lui intimant l'ordre de les maintenir serré. Le Bélier se demandait bien ce que Phya avait en tête. C'était si étonnant qu'il lui demande de refermer les jambes! Phya picora quelques grains avec gourmandise avant de dépouiller la grappe de ses billes sombre et luisantes qu'il disposa sur le corps de Shion en une ligne parfaite allant de la poitrine au creux des cuisses.

–« Bien... le jeu peut commencer. C'est simple, je vais te poser des questions et à chaque fois que tu me mentiras, je mangerai un grain de raisin.

–Et comment sauras tu que je te mens?

–En lisant dans ton esprit.

–Parce que tu crois pouvoir d'introduire dans l'esprit d'un chevalier d'or aussi facilement?

–A l'état normal je ne pense pas... mais vu comment sont tes barrières mentales, je rentre dans ton esprit comme dans un moulin! »7

Shion eut un hoquet de stupeur mais dut bien admettre que Phya avait raison. Il avait beau faire le fier, ses pensées se bousculaient en désordre sans qu'il parvienne à les contrôler. Il pouvait résister à un chevalier d'argent, mais ses pensées ne pouvaient cacher aucun secret à un chevalier de l'envergure de Phya.

La Vierge s'assit nonchalamment aux côtés de Shion immobilisé sur sa couche. Après quelques secondes de fausse réflexion le maître du jeu prit la parole:

- « Mes questions porteront sur le thème de l'amour... cela s'impose n'est-ce pas? Alors... voyons... aime-tu Dohko?

–Pas du tout ! Affirma Shion.

–C'est vrai... on ne peut pas appeler cela de l'amour. Mais... est-ce qu'il t'attire encore?

–Il ne me fait plus aucun effet... j'ai oublié cet imbécile! Rétorqua le Bélier avec aplomb.

Phya regarda Shion droit dans les yeux et s'exclama triomphalement:

–Alors ça c'est un beau mensonge! Il t'obsède encore!

Et les lèvres de Phya cueillirent un premier grain effleurant au passage la peau laiteuse qui tressaillit légèrement à ce contact.

–« Reprenons... as tu déjà été amoureux?

–Bien sûr que non!

–Je m'en serais douté... et moi?

–Quoi toi?

–Que pense tu de moi?

–Tu es un pervers sadique.

–Merci du compliment... mais encore?

–Je ne t'aime pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir! Ce n'était déjà pas le cas avant ce soir... et maintenant j'en viens à te détester.

–Je te trouve bien cruel. Je ne fais qu'honorer mon pari. Veux tu dire par là que tu n'éprouves aucun désir pour moi?

–Plus maintenant... tu me dégoûtes! Cracha Shion sur le ton le plus insultant possible.

–C'est faux! Je note dans ton regard une petite lueur de désir. C'est un gros mensonge qui vaut bien deux grains.

Deux grains supplémentaires disparurent du ventre de Shion laissant à la place des parcelles de peau rosissantes et chaudes.

–Dans tes rêves ma lueur de désir! Mentit éhontément Shion.

–C'est la stricte réalité. Ton corps même te contredit. Regarde ta chair réagit quand je la touche. Et ne vas me dire que c'est une réaction symptomatique... la première fois passe encore, mais la deuxième, tu devrais pouvoir te contrôler!

Mais Shion n'avait même pas besoin de voir. Il sentait bien l'exquis mouvement circulaire que l'index de Phya imprimait à son ventre tout autour du grain de raisin siégeant sur son nombril. Ce dernier palpitait sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoique ce soit. Phya étendait son emprise sur le corps du Bélier.

Une troisième boule juteuse se volatilisa punissant ainsi l'entêtement de Shion à nier la vérité. Le Bélier voyait s'abattre avec un désespoir paniqué le dernier rempart avant que les lèvres de Phya n'atteignent la zone fatidique.

Le siamois, d'humeur plus que joueuse, décida de marquer une pause dans le jeu... mais pas dans le délicieux supplice de son prisonnier si désirable.8

Les lèvres veloutées cernèrent de petits baisers la cavité qui marquait le centre du ventre de Shion. Un sillon humide dessina bientôt de brûlantes arabesques sur toutes la largeur des abdominaux fermes et lisses du Bélier, tandis que Phya léchait avec une volupté vorace le flanc droit de son amant avant de mordiller sa taille fine. Un frémissement de plus en plus violent saisit tout le corps de Shion au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le creux de ses hanches pris dans l'étau des mâchoires de la Vierge. Les reins de la proie se cambrèrent sous cette emprise faisant rouler un des derniers grains de raisin qui ornaient le corps d'ivoire.

- « J'ai toujours adoré le mouton! Susurra Phya. Et toi arrête de bouger, tu fais partir les grains de raisin. Tu n'as qu'à te contrôler. »

Pour une fois Shion ne dit rien. Il n'était plus en état de rétorquer quoique ce soit et son orgueil légendaire s'était mis en berne devant le constat implacable de son inefficacité.

Les dents de Phya revinrent marquer la chair de son gibier et histoire de mettre à l'épreuve le maîtrise de Shion sur son corps, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la poitrine palpitante traçant de fines stries amarantes entre les deux gemmes corallines.

Le Bélier résista héroïquement et jeta ses dernières forces dans la répression d'un cri que son esprit embrumé n'aurait su qualifier de plaisir ou de douleur.

Phya interrompit sa tâche et releva la tête:

- « Alors? Te fais-je de l'effet?

–On peut dire ça, maugréa Shion avec beaucoup de réticence.

–Me désire-tu? Continua Phya caressant le bas du ventre de son amant avec langueur.

–N'exagérons rien...

Sans un mot, Phya ravit une autre bille brune sous le nombril de Shion. La peau s'embrasa à nouveau et les flammes avides s'étendirent rapidement à tout le corps le consumant d'une fièvre dévorante.

Il ne restait désormais plus aucun obstacle à la bouche gourmande de Phya. Les deux derniers grains ne faisaient que l'attirer vers le trésor niché entre les cuisses d'albâtre.

- « Ne désire tu pas que je te prenne?

–Dis comme ça , ça ne donne pas envie...

–Mais si, tu en meurs d'envie! »

Une boule sombre de plus se volatilisa de la langue de chair vermeil et turgide,qui, à force de manifester ses ardeurs vigoureuses finit par déloger le dernier grain de son promontoire. Phya regarda rouler le long d'une cuisse rosie et brûlante le témoin irréfutable du désir du Bélier avant que ses lèvre ne vinrent goûter à l'autre fruit défendu. Le cinabre du pilastre enflé ne cachait plus rien des émotions qui étreignaient Shion et ne cessait de se durcir sous les coups de langue de Phya.

Lorsque que la bouche affamée se délecta pleinement du fruit tant désiré, le gémissement que Shion aurait voulu retenir se passa du consentement de ce dernier et passa en force la barrière des lèvres purpurines.

Phya se sentit encouragé par cet aveu si franc. Ses mains puissantes saisirent avec force et douceur les hanches de son amant et ses ongles agrippant avec fermeté les flancs frémissants, il fit sombrer Shion dans un gouffre sans fin et vibrant de plaisir.

Le Bélier qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la gorge de la Vierge, cria à nouveau. Dévoré de désir, il laissa ses hanches ondoyer sous les mèches lisses et sombres qui courtisaient sa peau. Attisé par les feux du siamois, le torse de l'Atlante s'arqua dans un brusque soubresaut, tirant sur les liens qui attachaient ses poignets. Ces derniers firent rougir la peau délicate, mais la langue de Phya poursuivant son langoureux va et vient, le Bélier n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser aller aux secousses enfiévrées qui serrèrent un peu plus ses entraves.

La Vierge caressa longuement les cuisses de son captif, amenant celle-ci à se relever et à former un écrin autour de sa tête. Sentant la jouissance du Bélier pulser entre ses lèvres, Phya lâcha prise une seconde avant qu'elle n'explose.

Haletant, Shion laissa ses feux s'écouler hors de son corps, torrent de lave bouillonnante dévalant ses cuisses. Mais au lieu de s'atténuer, ses ardeurs ne faisaient que s'échauffer au fur et à mesure qu'elles jaillissaient. Il faut dire que Phya s'était transformer en pyromane décidé à ravager les sens de l'Atlante par les flammes de la luxure.9

Ne laissant pas son amant reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, le siamois saisit les orteils entre ses lèvres. Il mordilla et lécha avec volupté les bourgeons de chair. Shion, plutôt chatouilleux, se tortillait comme un beau diable mais n'en éprouvait pas moins de plaisir. Phya remonta le long de la jambe par une succession de baisers et de coups de langue lascifs. Il parcourut ainsi le torse de son amant vers sa gorge déployée, s'emparant au passage du membre rubescent qui s'apprêtait à goûter à quelques secondes de repos. Les doigts potelèrent l'hampe charnue lui redonnant une forme conquérante.

Égaré dans les brumes d'une douce folie, Shion offrit sa gorge à la bouche gourmande qui la cueillit avec délice. Il commençait à entrevoir le plaisir promis par Phya.

Être ainsi le jouet d'un autre... être à la merci du moindre de ses caprices. Se laisser faire, se faire déposséder de soi-même. Shion n'avait pas l'habitude de cette situation, il était plutôt de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mais une étrange sensation l'envahissait quand les mains de son amant s'emparaient de lui soit avec douceur comme un objet précieux leur appartenant ou avec plus de vigueur voire de dureté comme un maître corrigeant un animal rétif.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant et avait du mal à mettre un nom dessus, mais la sensation qui l'étreignait avait quelque chose d'agréable et d'intense.

Il sentait ne plus s'appartenir et alors qu'il craignait de devenir rien ce n'était pas le cas. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre mais pas rien. En étant offert à Phya il avait l'impression de fusionner avec lui, de faire parti de lui.

C'était sans doute dû à la façon dont la Vierge le traitait, mélange de punition et de récompense. Il était on va dire « ferme » avec lui, comme un professeur éduquant un élève difficile, mais pas égoïste. Il était même respectueux voire tendre, ne cherchant pas son propre plaisir mais attentif au contentement de son partenaire. C'était peut-être cela le véritable sens de partenaire, pas seulement un amant d'une nuit qu'on jette après usage, mais deux moitié se confondant en un tout.

A condition évidemment que les 2 partenaires acceptent de jouer le jeu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Shion.

Le Bélier avait conscience que la Vierge le traitait comme lui n'aurait jamais traité un de ses amants, surtout si ce dernier était tenu de ne rien lui refuser. On ne pas dire que Phya ne profitait pas de la situation mais il faisait en sorte de partager avec l'Atlante alors que ce dernier en aurait profité tout seul.

Shion se gardait bien de partager avec autrui, de fusionner avec quelqu'un d'autre préférant rester intact. Il considérait respecter son intégrité ainsi, en restant seul et unique à chaque seconde. Se donner à quelqu'un d'autre ou « recevoir » une autre personne en soi c'était risquer de se perdre et menacer sa liberté. Il ne voulait pas être lié à quelqu'un et refusait toute entrave, charge et responsabilité. Il restait impénétrable à toute intrusion étrangère ce qui était aussi une excellente façon de ne rien devoir à personne.

Mais Phya changeait peu à peu sa façon de penser lui faisant comprendre que l'autre n'était pas une menace même sous sa forme la plus intrusive. Accepter l'autre, accepter d'être à lui ne revenait pas à se perdre mais à se trouver en trouvant un alter ego.

Peut-être y gagnerait-il?

Shion reconsidérait ses notions de domination/soumission, pas aussi simpliste qu'il l'aurait crû ainsi que le lui avait suggéré Phya. Lui-même était dominé mais pas réduit à néant et pas humilié.

Le Bélier se demandait bien pourquoi Phya était aussi « gentil » avec lui. S'il voulait lui donner une leçon et le surprendre s'était en bonne voie de réussite.

- « Tu as fini de réfléchir? L'interrompit Phya qui lui avait laissé quelques secondes de répit.

–Oui... de toute façon je ne suis pas en état de philosopher, répondit Shion sur un ton plus doux qu'à l'accoutumer.

–C'est certain... par contre je pense que tu es prêt. »

Ce faisant, la Vierge se releva et détacha l'attache de sa tunique. Shion prit conscience à ce moment là que Phya était resté habillé alors que lui était nu comme un ver depuis un bout de temps.

La Vierge se planta dans le champs de vision de son partenaire et laissa glisser la tunique le long de son corps longiligne. Un froissement de tissu parcourut la peau cuivré en même temps que le regard de Shion qui pour une fois se trouvait en position de voyeur.

Phya était beau tout autant que Shion. Même ce dernier reconnaissait en cet instant l'exquis satiné de la peau pain d'épice qui aurait suscité l'appétit d'un moine en jeûne. La longue chevelure, lisse et soyeuse, d'un noir de jais soulignait les courbes harmonieuses, la musculature fine mais puissante, encadrait un visage délicat mais déterminé. Les yeux en amande d'un onyx insondable n'étaient pas pour rien dans cet aspect androgyne, à la fragilité apparente ne masquant pas le caractère farouche et volontaire de leur propriétaire.

La beauté de Phya était insaisissable et troublante, tout en ambiguïté. Cet être félin pouvait être aussi dangereux qu'un fauve tapi dans l'ombre s'approchant de sa proie d'un pas de velours, que doux et cajoleur comme un chat accordant ses faveurs à un être qu'il apprécie. Il était imprévisible mais, à l'image des félins toujours libre et joueur, choisissant les personnes avant qu'elles ne le choisissent lui et traversant la vie avec une élégance nonchalante et un brin désinvolte. Phya était un maître, maître de sa vie, de ses choix et de son destin.

Shion fût séduit par cette ambivalence. Elle attisait ses feux l'inquiétant et le rassurant à la fois. Cette incertitude, l'éventualité de se mettre en danger pimentait sa curiosité et son envie de percer l'énigme Phya. Pour la première fois Shion avait envie de plonger dans l'inconnu en compagnie de ce partenaire creuset de ses doutes et de sa confiance.

Maintenant, le Bélier attendait la suite avec un calme où commençait à poindre une certaine impatience.

Sans un mot, Phya répondit à la l'interrogation muette de son amant par un baiser tendre. Il colla sa peau nue contre le corps de Shion qui répondait avec passion à ce contact.

Les deux corps entretenaient mutuellement leur désir, poitrine haletante contre poitrine haletante, ventre brûlant contre ventre brûlant et leurs jambes jouant et s'emmêlant l'une à l'autre.

Les mains de la Vierge sillonnaient les flancs palpitant provoquant une vague de plaisir emportant Shion.

L'ondulement des hanches de la Vierge suivait le rythme de celles de Shion.

Phya allait et venait le long du corps de son amant, invité par les cuisses désormais ouvertes et accueillantes.

Pantelant et fou de désir, Shion supportait de moins en moins l'attente de son soulagement. Il avait accepté cette ivresse mais avait aussi compris qu'elle se transformerait en frustration douloureuse si Phya n'agissait pas.

Shion savait désormais qu'être pris ne lui donnerait pas un coup de grâce humiliant mais sonnerait sa délivrance et l'apogée de son extase.

Empressé, Shion souffla:

- « Vas-y Phya... c'est ce que tu veux non?

–C'est aussi ce que toi tu veux. »

Phya sourit et plongea ses yeux dans le regard enfiévré de son vis-vis.

Shion était fin prêt.

La Vierge rassura le Bélier par un doux sourire le convaincant qu'il pouvait lui faire une confiance aveugle.

- « Tu n'as plus besoin de ça. Au contraire, ça te gênerait, » dit Phya en détachant les poignets du captif.

La Vierge frictionna les poignets endoloris pour les soulager avant de poser les doigts fraîchement libérés sur son torse. Shion parcourut la peau doré qui s'échauffa sous ses caresses. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché Phya ainsi.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec volupté, tous les deux enlacés. Shion serra un peu plus le corps si désiré contre lui.

Mais la Vierge interrompit cette étreinte au bout de quelques secondes pour s'intéresser au bas ventre de l'Atlante.

L'index de Phya fut le premier à prendre possession du Bélier, entrant dans le corps avec précaution.

Cette antre farouchement gardée par son propriétaire était secrète pour nombre des amants de Shion. Peu avaient eu le privilège d'y accéder, même Phya n'avait encore jamais été convié à y pénétrer. A vrai dire, la Vierge avait la certitude que depuis sa défloration, Shion en avait interdit l'accès. Cela faisait si longtemps que le corps de l'Atlante n'avait pas été visité que Phya avait à coeur de ne pas brusquer sa venue.

Pour Shion c'était comme une seconde première fois.

Alors, Phya prépara son amant tout en douceur prenant tout le temps qu'il fallait pour habituer le corps à l'accueillir.

Baisers et caresses accompagnèrent l'intrusion.

Shion sentait de lentes allées et venues en lui. C'était à la fois étrange et fascinant mais loin d'être désagréable. Il avait craint la douleur mais Phya s'y prenait tendrement alors le Bélier se détendait peu à peu facilitant la route à ce doigt inquisiteur. Évidemment, on en était encore qu'au prélude mais le Bélier faisait confiance à son amant. Il savait qu'il prendrait soin de lui et s'arrangerait pour qu'il goûte à autant de plaisir que lui.

Sentant le Bélier apaisé, Phya s'étendit entre les cuisses nacrées qui se relevèrent d'instinct pour inviter Phya à aller plus loin ce dont la Vierge de ne se fit pas prier.

Profitant de l'entrée ouverte qui n'attendait que lui, Phya s'avança en terrain conquis10.

Le Bélier poussa un cri qui se prolongea en gémissement lascif. Ses reins se cambrèrent et ses bras se nouèrent par réflexe autour de Phya. Sous l'effet d'une pointe de douleur, le Bélier planta ses ongles et ses dents dans la peau cuivrée ce qui arracha un cri à la Vierge.

Mais la douleur fut de courte durée et céda la place à un déferlement de jouissance balayant les 2 corps embrasés.

Peau moite contre peau moite, les 2 amants ondoyèrent à l'unisson, les hanches de l'Atlante vibrant de désir sous les coups de rein du Siamois. Les deux bouches se dévorèrent en un baiser avide et sans fin.

Les assauts de Phya embuèrent un peu plus les yeux de Shion perdu dans des contrées lointaines qu'il n'avait jamais connues.

Ce que le Bélier ressentait en ce moment, il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé. Il connaissait une extase autre que celle dont il avait l'habitude mais tout aussi enivrante si ce n'est plus.

Alors, comme pour encourager Phya, ses jambes serrèrent un peu plus les hanches du siamois les poussant à poursuivre plus loin leur incursion.

La Vierge intensifia ses aller et retours prenant entièrement possession du ce corps offert. Phya aussi sentait monté en lui des ondes de plaisir incontrôlables. Il n'avait de toute façon plus envie de les maîtriser. C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait à Shion de la sorte, que ce dernier se donnait à lui et la jouissance indicible que cela lui procurait menaçait d'égarer ses esprits dans les brumes d'une folie torride. Tant lui que Shion souhaitaient un abandon total à l'euphorie des sens, alors Phya se laissa aller et libéra son désir fou dans ce corps qu'il avait fait sien.

La brûlante sensation unit les 2 amants en deux cris jumeaux avant que Phya ne s'affaisse essoufflé à côté de Shion.

Les 2 chevaliers goûtèrent à quelques secondes de repos, Shion niché au creux des bras de Phya.

- « Alors tu te sens bien? Demanda Phya

–Hummm... »fit seulement Shion.

Le Bélier n'avait plus envie de parler ni de réfléchir. Sa vanité était toujours bien présente, trop ancrée pour être dissipée en une nuit, si plaisante soit-elle et il n'oubliait pas totalement qu'il avait perdu son pari sur toute la ligne. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait avec autant de plaisir.

Cette situation était un casse-tête pour lui et il se décida , enfin, à suivre les conseils de Phya: profiter de cette nuit de délices sans se poser de questions.

La Vierge comprit ce que cette non réponse avait de significatif et sourit sans rien dire. Il n'y avait plus besoin de dire quoique ce soit, de sermonner, d'admonester etc... Les actes se suffisaient à eux-même. Le plaisir surtout était là partagé par les deux amants et c'était bien là l'essentiel. Phya suivit également ses propres conseils. Arrêtant toute réflexion ou interrogation importune, il enlaça Shion pour poursuivre cette nuit torride.

Après ces quelques instants de repos, les deux amants reprirent leurs étreintes avec flammes, laissant libre cours à leur désir passionné durant toutes les heures qui les séparaient du petit jour.

Les yeux encore brumeux de sommeil du Bélier s'ouvrir lentement. Par réflexe, sa main engourdie tâta les draps autour de lui mais ses doigts ne saisirent que du vide. Peu à peu, ses oreilles captèrent des bruits d'ablution provenant de sa salle de bain. Quelqu'un était en train de s'y préparer.

Phya... il était déjà levé. Shion se rappela qu'on était mercredi, jour où Phya prenait en charge ses apprentis pour un entraînement matinal. Le matin était aussi levé depuis longtemps puisque qu'un rayon de soleil déjà bien vigoureux vint chatouiller les narines de l'Atlante.

En résumé, il n'y avait que Shion pour être encore au lit, émergeant tout juste des vapeurs du sommeil. Cette pensée ouvrit définitivement les yeux du Bélier. Il avait beau avoir passé une nuit particulière, cela ne le dispensait pas de son entraînement.

- « Enfin tiré des bras de Morphée? Demanda Phya en entrant dans la chambre.

–Oui... après avoir été tiré des tiens. Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'es laissé dans les bras d'un autre.

–C'est toi qui passes par tous les bras! Après quelques heures d'ébats amoureux, tu réclamais les siens. Je te fatiguais trop.

–Dis tout de suite que je ne tiens pas le coup!

–Bah... il y a de ça. Cela se voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être en-dessous. Cette position a été éprouvante pour toi.

–On ne dirait pas comme ça... c'est censé être passif.

–Pas tant que ça, tu vois. Bon je vais te laisser méditer là-dessus, mes apprentis m'attendent. Ne traîne pas trop au lit quand même. J'ai été gentil, je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner dans ta salle à manger.

–C'est très romantique!

–De rien mon amour »

Phya ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser d'au revoir avant de quitter la chambre.

Shion s'étira comme un chat... il avait quelques courbatures. Il avait pourtant l'habitude du sport de chambre, mais jamais aussi mouvementé. Phya l'avait achevé tout en restant frais comme une rose. Shion était épaté par la forme que tenait son amant.

Se levant pour enfiler une tunique et s'attabler à son petit déjeuner, Shion se remémora ses péripéties nocturnes.

Quelle étrange nuit, en même temps la pire et la meilleure de sa vie. Il était passé du fond du gouffre au sommet du plaisir, avait ressenti un arc en ciel d'émotions. Le bilan était positif: il avait vécu une expérience inédite et dans le domaine des ébats amoureux, Shion était à l'affût de toute expérience nouvelle. Le point négatif était qu'il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne ce qui ne manquait pas de chagriner son orgueil démesuré.

Phya avait été un amant parfait qui l'avait réconcilier avec la position dominée, enfin presque car ce n'est pas une position qu'il accepterait avec tout le monde non plus. Le talent de Phya avait en bonne partie effacé les traces douloureuses de son dépucelage ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Shion n'aurait jamais parié un bouton de culotte là-dessus!

Comment aurait-il évolué si Phya avait eu sa virginité? Peut-être serait-il devenu le roi des dominés!

Un gargouillis d'estomac interrompit les réflexions intenses du Bélier, dont le cerveau n'était pas du matin.11 De toute façon réfléchir « au pourquoi du comment si » n'était pas du genre de Shion, habitué à profiter de la vie au jour le jour sans se poser de question et à foncer dans le tas à l'occasion. La fougue de la jeunesse aidant, le Bélier jeta ses pensées profondes aux oubliettes et mordit goulûment dans ses tartines de pain.



1Shion est catholique à ses heures... bah faut dire qu'il ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer non plus!

2.Autre solution: Dieu est un pervers voyeur et là non plus Shion n'a pas fini d'en baver! Et nous non plus...

3.Je ne sais pas du tout si on disait ça au 18ème siècle.

4.Ou comment un « banal » acte masturbatoire se transforme en casse-tête littéraire. Ah le dico des synonyme... quelle mine d'or!

5.La encore je ne sais pas si ce jeu existait à cette époque. On va dire que oui... ça se prête tellement bien au yaoi.

6.Quand je vous dit qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut chez Shion! La pauvre doit bien regretter d'être aussi bien équipé. Aller... dès que Phya s'en va: grand ménage de printemps suivi d'une opération vide-grenier au pied du temple du Bélier. Ce sont les autres chevaliers qui vont en faire une tête en découvrant tous les trésors de Shion!

7. Et pas que dans son esprit Ok Shion je me tais.

8.Soupir de soulagement des lecteurs+ lueur concupiscente dans le regard ...vas-y Phya, continue!

Shion: bande de sadiques!

9.Il s'est levé de bonne heure Phya.

10.Il y est! Enfin, j'y suis arrivéechampagne!

11.Et pas du soir non plus. Il n'y a qu'une partie du corps de Shion qui est opérationnelle 24h/24h et c'est... oh my god quelle blague pourrieElana catastrophée par son mauvais goût


	4. Chapter 4

Je te hais comme je te désire 4- Partie 1

Disclaimer: vous avez lu les autres chapitres? C'est le même!

Auteur: Elana

Genre: Combat érotique? Vous allez voir les nouvelles techniques des chevaliers!

Couple: Il n'y a pas vraiment de couple dans ce chapitre.

Note: Sang, sexe, violence, mort... tout un programme. NC-17 dès fois que vous n'auriez pas compris (mais au bout du 4ème chapitre ça devient grave)

_Arène d'entraînement:_

Shion quitta l'arène épuisé mais satisfait. Son combat contre le chevalier du Lion avait été rude et intense. Les deux hommes s'étaient bien défoulés pour leur plus grand plaisir et celui des spectateurs.

Comme tout combattant d'Athéna, Shion appréciait la bataille, surtout contre des adversaires de valeur. Il aimait tester sa force et ses techniques et aussi mettre sa vie en jeu. La sensation d'être un funambule en équilibre précaire sur le fil de sa propre vie le grisait. Il avait besoin de prendre des risques pour ressentir l'intensité de sa vie, pour éprouver son existence et la goûter avec délectation.

On fait souvent le rapprochement entre le sexe et la mort. Shion et les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, pratiquement tous libertins, étaient bien placés pour comprendre et approuver l'analogie. Les deux provoquaient une montée d'adrénaline, une excitation intense qui leur faisaient ressentir une sensation aigüe de vie.

Certes les entraînements entre chevaliers n'étaient pas de vrais duels à mort. Cependant depuis quelques temps, ils étaient de plus en plus âpres. En effet, la réincarnation d'Athéna avait eu des visions concernant le seigneur des Enfers. Le sceau enfermant Hadès et ses spectres étaient de plus en plus faible. Le retour du dieu de la mort était imminent.

Shion attendait ce retour avec plus d'impatience que d'appréhension. Les spectres étaient réputés puissants et il avait hâte d'affronter des adversaire à la hauteur de sa force.

- « Bonjour, Shion? Tu rêvasses encore?

-Bonjour Phya. Je pense à la venue d'Hadès et à tous les combats en perspectives. Les spectres seront des ennemis intéressants.

-Tu aimes te battre. A regarder ta mine réjouie on dirait que c'est un jeu plaisant pour toi?

-C'est excitant!

-Autant que des galipettes au lit? »

Shion se tût. Face à n'importe quel autre chevalier il aurait répondu en riant, mais évoquer des sujets à connotation sexuels avec Phya le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son expérience de dominé aussi malheureuse que réjouissante alors qu'elle remontait déjà à quatre bons mois.

Depuis ce temps il ne savait plus comment se comporter face à Phya. Pour être tout à fait exact, il ne savait plus comment se positionner par rapport à lui. Était-il un ami? Un amant? Ou au contraire quelqu'un de dangereux pour lui? Que se passerait-il s'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec Phya? Comment lui-même réagirait-il?

Ses propres sentiments d'ailleurs étaient confus.

Il n'aimait pas cette situation et toutes ces incertitudes car il n'avait pas l'habitude de se poser autant de questions. Il aimait bien que les choses soient claires concernant deux points: la personne à qui il avait affaire (inoffensive ou dangereuse?) et ses propres réactions.

Prendre des risques certes, mais un minimum calculés!

Avec Phya, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Il ne voyait pas le fil sur lequel il évoluait.

- « Quel silence éloquent! Au fait à propos de galipettes... on dirait que tu m'évites? On ne se voit plus beaucoup.

-Tu aimes mettre les pieds dans le plat maintenant? Ce n'est pas ton style pourtant.

-Je sais que nos derniers ébats, pas si désagréables que ça d'ailleurs, te perturbent. Alors je me suis dit qu'aborder le sujet de façon directe allait t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ou de tes conseils. Je reconnais que nos ébats comme tu dis ont été intenses et plus intéressants que je ne l'aurais cru, mais je ne souhaite pas recommencer l'expérience.

-Intéressants?

-Tu te débrouilles bien! Ça te vas comme réponse?

-Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas recommencer?

-Parce que..._il me cherche lui_...ça me met mal à l'aise! Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. J'ai l'habitude... d'être ce que je suis d'habitude et c'est très bien comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de changer.

-Dommage, soupira Phya avec un regret plus que prononcé, j'avais bien aimé moi aussi.

-J'imagine! Lâcha Shion d'une voix cinglante. »

_Il n'a pas compris. Il ne changera donc jamais! _Pensa Phya en haussant les épaules.

- « C'est quoi ce haussement d'épaules?

-Oh rien... je me disais... tu as raison de prendre la bataille d'Hadès pour un jeu. C'est plus facile comme ça. » Fit Phya en s'écartant du chemin de Shion.

Le Bélier voulut retenir la Vierge qui prenait le chemin des arènes mais se ravisa.

_Tu parles, tu ne pensais pas du tout à Hadès!_

Shion se demandait bien ce que Phya avait dans la tête mais pas au point de solliciter sa présence. Il se sentait mieux quand Phya s'éloignait de lui.



_Parvis du Sanctuaire:_

La réincarnation d'Athéna se tenait devant tous ses chevaliers. Droite, digne, le visage sévère presque austère, la belle andalouse au sang chaud qu'était Pilar Alvarez avait cédé le pas à l'imposante déesse guerrière. Il n'était désormais plus question de libertinage, de fêtes et de débauche. Possédé par l'esprit d'une divine combattante, la chef de l'armée sacrée ne le permettrait plus.

Il était temps pour les chevaliers de revêtir leur armure et de combattre au nom de leur déesse et de l'humanité.

Shion observait le visage de sa déesse, saisi par la transformation. S'en était même effrayant! Bien sûr, Pilar avait gardé ses traits fins, son teint pain d'épice gorgé de soleil, ses yeux d'ébène en amande, mais l'expression de son regard et de son visage tout entier n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme séductrice qui s'amusait tout autant que ses chevaliers. Le sourire joueur et aguicheur était remplacé par des lèvres pincées dont la rectitude rendait compte de la gravité de la situation. Le regard mutin et pétillant avait laissé la place à une sagesse sereine ou perçait une noblesse olympienne.

La beauté ardente et ensorcelante de Pilar s'effaçait devant la beauté auguste et froide d'Athéna.

Même le Pope, réputé pour être l'amant de Pilar, se tenait à une distance respectable de son ancienne maîtresse, affichant le même visage grave et sérieux.

Shion jeta un regard à la dérobade du côté de Phya qui s'en aperçut et lui répondit par un sourire discret. A l'image de ses supérieurs, le chevalier de la Vierge avait fait une croix sur sa vie passé.

Fini le temps des jeux. Le temps de la bataille était venue.

Shion ne put retenir un sentiment de regret, mais après tout il savait depuis longtemps que ce moment devait arriver. Il allait s'adonner à la frénésie des combats, au déferlement de puissances déchaînées, à l'excitation ressentie lorsque l'on côtoie la mort.

Ce qui était dommage était de ne pas pouvoir tout faire en même temps!

Athéna prit la parole, d'une voix étonnamment puissante qui résonna dans tout le Sanctuaire:

- « Chevaliers, depuis quelques semaines déjà, je vous ai averti de l'arrivée imminente du seigneur Hadès. En réponse à ce présage, vous avez renforcé votre entraînement afin de vous préparer aux combats les plus éprouvants de votre vie. L'heure de la bataille finale est arrivée: Hadès et son armée fouleront notre sol dans les jours qui viennent. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris entièrement possession du corps et de l'esprit de celle que vous connaissiez sous le nom de Pilar Alvarez, ma réincarnation. Considérez qu'elle n'existe plus, tout comme la vie que vous avez pu mener sous son règne. »

Athéna promena un regard adouci mais toujours aussi déterminé sur chacun de ses chevaliers qui le reçurent comme un encouragement. Elle reprit:

«Soyez prêts à faire honneur à votre rang. Battez-vous de toutes vos forces. Je compte sur vous pour défendre notre monde des puissances destructrices. Je vous demande le plus grand courage et la plus grande abnégation pour servir notre cause. Beaucoup d'entre vous mourront. Peut-être tous, peut-être que le Pope et le corps de ma réincarnation eux-même céderont sous les coups d'Hadès. Mais sachez que notre but n'est pas de survivre mais de tout faire pour que l'humanité puisse survivre. »

S'apprêtant à se retirer, la déesse salua ses chevaliers sur ses mots:

« Je vous remercie pour les sacrifices que vous allez faire ».

Athéna s'inclina en signe de respect puis quitta son armée dans un majestueux mouvement de cape qui accompagna son entrée dans son temple.

Le Grand Pope prononça quelques mots d' encouragement, à l'image de la déesse. Il annonça qu' Athéna resterait enfermée dans son Temple jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hadès et qu'il était le seul autorisé à la contacter. Puis il congédia les chevaliers les invitant à prendre place à leur poste et à rester sur la défensive.



_Temple du Bélier:_

Une nuit d'encre drapait le Sanctuaire d'un linceul obscur dont seul le rai de lumière diffus et diaphane d'un fin croissant de lune parvenait à transpercer l'opacité.

Un mince filet d'espoir au coeur d'un ciel sans étoile. C'était rare en Grèce et signe de mauvaise augure.

La voûte céleste en deuil s'apprêtait à accueillir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Même les étoiles ont fui_. Se dit Shion.

Le fougueux chevalier cueillait les derniers oripeaux de quiétude au bout de ses cils abaissés. Il goûtait à ces ultimes instants de douceur moite baignant dans un silence de mort.

Juste quelques secondes encore...

...avant le fracas de l'acier,

...avant les cris de douleur,

...avant le mugissement du sang qui déferle des corps meurtris.

Ces instants de calme ouaté avant la tempête réfrénaient ses ardeurs et le maintenaient debout et immobile devant son temple, dressé comme une statue millénaire.

Posé sur la plus haute marche de son temple comme s'il en était un pilier, Shion donnait une impression de tranquilité innofensive. Mais les apparences étaient trompeuses. Tout l'être du chevalier était tendu comme un arc, prêt à décocher une flèche mortelle vers le premier ennemi venu.

La façade placide masquait une fébrilité farouche, des instincts belliqueux qui ne demandaient qu'à jaillir pour trancher, éventrer, broyer les nouveaux arrivants.

Shion sourit.

Un léger murmure parvint à ses oreilles.

L'impatience transforma le sourire en rictus carnassier.

Un vrombissement enflait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. L'armée d'Hadès était aux portes du Sanctuaire.

Quand les premiers cris jaillirent, Shion était prêt.



Le Bélier dardait un regard hautain sur les trois choses en-dessous de lui qui tentaient de lui rendre son dédain mais avec infiniment moins de classe et donc d'efficacité que lui, selon l'humble avis de Shion lui-même.

_Regardez-moi ces têtes d'abrutis!_ Soupira Shion en son for intérieur. _Je suppose que je dois commencer par me présenter._

Le Bélier avait répéter sa scène de présentation pendant trois jours. Prenant une posture à la fois altière et décontractée dont il avait le secret, il afficha son air superbe de paon faisant sa cours et son sourire triomphal. Cheveux volant élégamment au vent grâce à un brushing savant et un délicat mouvement de main ayant placé les mèches d'or dans le bon sens, Shion s'avança du pas ferme, souple et gracieux d'une panthère pistant sa proie. Campé fièrement sur ses jambes interminables, la main sur la hanche et l'oeil étincelant, il déclama d'une suave et forte voix de ténor:

« Misérables cloportes de l'infâme Hadès, je suis Shion du Bélier, chevalier d'or de la grande Athéna et...

-La ferme guignol!

-Tu te prends pour qui avec tes airs de grand seigneur?

-Vous avez vu sa tête les gars? On dirait qu'il se rend à un bal masqué! »

Abasourdi par le choc, Shion suffoquait de colère. Ces minables avaient osé le couper dans son élan théâtral et le railler en prime. Ils allaient le payer cher.

« Puisque vous le prenez sur ce ton. On va passer directement aux choses sérieuses! Vous faites un pas de plus et je vous massacre. » Laissa tomber Shion d'un ton doucereux.

-Ben voyons...tu crois que ça va être si facile? Tu nous prends pour des brêles?

-Parfaitement. »

Le sang des trois spectres ne fit qu'un tour et leurs yeux se révulsèrent de fureur.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Moi, Phyleas du Scarabée mortel, je vais te faire mordre la poussière!

-Airun du ver, t'enverra six pieds sous terre!

-Et Luca du crapaud va t'écraser!

-Mais que vois-je? Un scarabée, un ver et un crapaud...vous n'auriez pas un cafard avec vous pour compléter la brochette de parasites? Lâcha Shion avec mépris.

-Toi tu vas morfler sale rat et ensuite on rentrera dans ton temple!

-Si vous voulez entrer, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite: avec vos têtes c'est à prendre au sens figuré!

-Avec joie...STAND BY ME!!!

-Ah non...hors de question que je reste auprès de toi. Tu pourrais me refiler tes boutons. Railla Shion en évitant l'attaque sans difficulté.

-Merde...il est rapide...

-Laisse-moi essayer! S'excita le crapaud en bavant abondamment ce qui répugna fortement Shion. JUMPING SMASH.

L'attaque rebondit sur le Cristal Wall de Shion et le batracien alla s'écraser contre un pilier.

« Mouais...c'est tout? M'envoyer des sous-fifres à moi, c'est une honte. Ils sont où les vrais spectres que je m'amuse un peu? »

Un craquement sous les pieds du Bélier avertit ce dernier de justesse d'une attaque sousterraine. Le chevalier bondit mais une des tentacules du spectre du ver parvint à accrocher son pied gauche.

« Humm...un peu plus malin que les autres. Complimenta Shion en atterrissant lourdement, pas aussi loin qu'il l'aurait souhaité. T'es amoureux de moi pour me mettre le grappin dessus comme ça? Dommage pour toi, mais je déteste me faire tripoter par un ver de terre.

-Allez-y! Je le tiens! » Cracha le ver enragé tout en jetant trois autres tentacules pour immobiliser complètement son prisonnier.

Au même moment, les deux autres spectres se jetèrent à l'assaut du Bélier qui ne parut pas effrayé pour un sou tandis qu'un cristal wall renvoyait les tentacules à la tête de leur propriétaire qui se retrouva saucissonné.

« Tu n'as que mon pied gauche imbécile et tu as fait l'erreur de sortir complètement du sol. STARLIGHT EXINCTION!

Une nuée étoilée enveloppa les trois spectres et les renvoya d'où ils venaient: en enfer.

_Ce fut bref. _Regretta Shion. _Tout juste un échauffement._

Le chevalier s'apprêtait à regagner tranquillement son poste quand des applaudissements tintèrent à ses oreilles.

« Bravo. Quel combat rondement mené! Tu es fidèle à ta réputation, Shion du Bélier. »

Le sus-nommé tourna une tête étonnée et méfiante vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la voix puissante et mélodieuse. Une ombre vaporeuse émergea peu à peu de l'obscurité, les aspérités acérées de son surplis déchirant avec une assurance nonchalante les voiles ténébreux de la nuit.

Shion se mit aussitôt en garde face à la silhouette élancée et imposante qui n'avait d'amicale que le faux sourire tranchant étrangement- ou plutôt dangereusement- avec les traits durs d'un visage autrefois angélique et les prunelles ardentes couvant une agressivité toute belliqueuse.

En fin connaisseur et amateur de visages d'éphèbes que Phydias n'aurait pas renié, le chevalier jaugea en un rapide coup d'oeil expert, les qualités esthétiques fort nombreuses de son vis-à-vis.

Il était sans doute très jeune- dix sept ou dix huit ans maximum- si on s'arrêtait aux rondeurs adolescentes ornant délicatement ses joues et au vermeil rebondi de ses lèvres, derniers vestiges d'une enfance et d'une innocence qu'il avait perdues depuis longtemps. Mais le reste de son visage respirait la cruauté et la brutalité seyants aux serviteurs du Dieu des Ténèbres. La haine avait attisé dans ses prunelles d' un azur glacial quasi transparent une flamme noire qui avait réduit en cendres la candeur de ses grands yeux. Son regard d'acier ne reflétait plus le ciel pur qu'il avait dû prendre plaisir à contempler des années auparavant, mais la colère et les vices des Enfers.

Avec ses mèches d'un blond cendré, il aurait pu ressembler à une de ses créatures divines ornant les églises italiennes, à une oeuvre de Michel Ange au faîte de sa gloire. Mais même la faussette creusant son menton quand ses lèvres s'étiraient ne cachait pas l'hypocrisie de son sourire plus sournois qu' enjôleur.

Un ange tombé du ciel et devenu démon au royaume sous-terrain.

_Il est tombé du plafond de la chapelle Sixtine celui-là._ Se dit Shion.

Le puissant instinct de survie du chevalier lui soufflait de ne pas se fier à la grâce et à la jeunesse de ce visage. L'ennemi n'irradiait pas que de beauté; il irradiait aussi de puissance prête à se déchaîner contre lui. Un seul regard sur l'imposant surplis et les larges ailes déployées suffisait pour comprendre que son propriétaire était un redoutable adversaire. Rien à voir avoir les trois abrutis d'avant, ce que lui confirma son interlocuteur:

« Tu as battu mes trois serviteurs sans trop de problème, ce a quoi je m'attendais. Je te connais de réputation Shion et grâce aux trois sous-fifres que j'ai regardé se faire massacrer, je te connais encore mieux. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile contre moi.

-Tu m'as envoyé ces trois glands pour analyser ma façon de me battre? Tu es rusé. Et parfaitement déloyal aussi, mais de la part d'un sbire d'Hadès, ce n'est pas étonnant.

-C'est difficile d'être efficace et loyal.

-Les chevaliers d'Athéna y parviennent.

-Parce que vous vous êtes battu contre des personnes plus faibles. Mais contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort que soi il faut souvent ruser. »

Shion constata que son adversaire maniait très bien les attaques verbales. Si ses techniques de combat étaient aussi dévastatrices que ses paroles persiflantes, il lui donnerait du fil à retordre.

Le Bélier n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

« Tu admets donc ma valeur pour être obligé de ruser comme cela. Le combat sera difficile pour toi.

-Oui...mais moi j'ai la ruse. »

Shion se sentait bouillir sous le regard inquisiteur du Spectre qui tournait autour de lui comme pour le jauger. Le regard perçant semblait à la recherche d'une faille quelconque dans l'armure du chevalier. Soudain, le visage poupin s'illumina d'un sourire inquiétant.

« Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Johan du Griffon, de l'étoile céleste de la valeur. Je suis un des trois titans et juges des Enfers. A ce titre je dirige une des trois armées du seigneur Hadès.

-Quel curriculum pompeux! Tu penses m'impressionner avec ce titre à rallonge?

-Je serais déçu si c'était le cas. Les rumeurs disent que tu n'es impressionné que par toi-même.

-Les rumeurs disent vrai. Tu t'es bien renseigné sur moi. Moi qui pensais qu'aux Enfers, vous ignoriez tout du monde extérieur... »

Un rire cristallin répondit à la remarque du Bélier.

« C'est précisément ce que nous pensons du Sanctuaire. Il me semble que tu ne me connais pas.

-Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec les spectres, peu importe lesquels.

-Tu as tort de tous nous mettre dans le même panier.

-J'ai conscience que vous n'avez pas tous le même niveau. Tu fais parti des plus puissants d'après ton grade et le cosmos que tu dégages. Tu seras plus intéressant que les trois idiots qui t'ont précédés. »

Contrairement à son adversaire plus impassible que lui, Shion ne cachait plus son excitation. Le spectre du Griffon émoustillait sa curiosité et ses appétits tant par sa beauté que par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Le Bélier n'avait pas eu de combat à la hauteur de son talent depuis longtemps et cela lui manquait cruellement. Un duel digne de lui lui tendait les bras. Un duel titanesque, c'était le cas de le dire.

« Heureux de constater que je t'intéresse. Susurra le Griffon. Cela me ravit! Mêmes les Enfers honorent ta beauté et ta force. »

Même venant d'un spectre, un compliment restait un compliment et Shion ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir flatté. Un frisson de fierté parcourut son échine.

« On dit que ta beauté est sans pareil et qu'elle n'a d'égale que la puissance de ton poing. Je constate avec grand plaisir que la rumeur est vraie. Émit le Titan dans un claquement de langue satisfait. Enfin pour la perfection de ton visage... »

Piqué par cette dernière réplique, le Bélier arqua un sourcil agacé.

« Et moi je me ferai un plaisir de te montrer que la rumeur sur mon poing est toute aussi vraie. »

Sans tenir rigueur de cette contre-attaque verbale, le Spectre poursuivit son offensive flatteuse, visiblement plus intéressé par la beauté de son adversaire.

« Tu sais que le Seigneur Hadès t'as surnommé le chevalier de la lueur de l'aube? C'est joli, tu ne trouves pas? C'est pour rappeler ton signe annonciateur du renouveau et la couleur de tes yeux.

- Ah... »

Shion se serait presque senti comme une timide jeune fille rougissante face à cet assaut de compliments prenant de plus en plus l'allure de cours amoureuse. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié et se se serait senti très à l'aise, car après tout il était sur son terrain. Mais, le galant qui lui tenait ce discours flatteur était son ennemi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et cette confusion des genres l'entraînait sur une pente glissante et dangereuse.

Il avait déjà assez donné avec Phya.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire aux Enfers que de fantasmer sur mes yeux? Vous battre par exemple.

-Et moi qui pensait que tu aimais les compliments!

-Cela dépend de qui ils viennent. Ne me dis pas que tu es venu pour me faire plaisir.

-On peut joindre l'utile et l'agréable.

-Alors bats-moi contre moi et fais moi le plaisir de crever! »

Sur ce, Shion s'apprêta à fondre sur son adversaire une attaque rageuse au bout de son poing. Mais, il fut coupé dans son élan et son attaque mourut au bout de son bras retenu par un fil invisible.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Hurla Shion qui ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses membres.

Empêtré dans un amas de fils, comme un insecte prisonnier d'une toile d'araignée, Shion ne put résister à la pression des liens qui le tirèrent brutalement en arrière et le ligotèrent à un pilier de son temple comme un saucisson.

« Chevalier de la lueur de l'aube...tu y a cru? Je viens de l'inventer. Plutôt poétique, tu ne trouves pas? Tellement flatteur que tu es maintenant prisonnier de mon Cosmic Marionetton. Les compliments te perdent, Shion du Bélier. Ta beauté est ta faiblesse. Tu y es beaucoup trop sensible à tel point que tu en es l'esclave. Te voilà à ma merci à cause d'elle.

-C'est quoi ce truc? Vociféra Shion. Je vais te faire manger tous ces machins qui me retiennent!

-Tu aurais peut-être pu si tu avais utilisé ton Cristall Wall. Tu as une défense de fer qui te rend redoutable. C'est pour cela que je t'ai poussé à attaquer en premier. Tu es plus vulnérable ainsi. Grâce aux fils qui contrôlent chaque parcelle de ton corps, tu es devenu ma marionnette. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux! » Railla le griffon dans un rire sardonique qui hérissa Shion.

Le Bélier réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution à son épineux problème. La situation était simple: il ne pouvait plus bouger un orteil et était fixé à son pilier encore plus sûrement que la statue d'Athéna à son socle.

D'où le problème inextricable: Comment se dépêtrer de cette toile sans pouvoir faire une seule attaque, ni même battre un cil de sa propre volonté?

La réponse d'une limpidité cartésienne jaillit dans l'esprit de Shion: s'il ne pouvait agir de sa propre volonté, il devait utiliser la volonté du Griffon. Pour pouvoir bouger une jambe, il devait faire en sorte que le Spectre veuille qu'il la bouge.

_Tu m'a manipulé...Je vais te manipuler à mon tour!_

De préférence, avant que le Titan ne décide de le tuer, chose qu'il pouvait faire tout de suite.

_Il ne faut pas qu'il veuille me tuer maintenant. Je dois gagner du temps pour comprendre comment son attaque fonctionne et trouver une faille._

Comment empêcher son pire ennemi de le tuer quand ce dernier vous a à sa merci?

_C'est un joueur et je suis son jouet. Quand le jeu l'ennuiera, il se lassera et là il me tuera. Je dois l'amuser. Tant qu'il trouvera du plaisir à me voir vivant dans ses fils, il me gardera en vie._

Shion devait donc doser un subtile mélange comprenant:

-La fierté blessée d'un chevalier puissant car c'est beaucoup plus jouissif de tenir entre ses mains un ennemi réputé fort et qui ne veut pas se rendre. Il devait servir au Griffon un lot d'insultes, d'invectives et de bravades...bref la panoplie verbale du guerrier au tempérament de feu qui ne se laisse pas faire.

-Le calme et la sérénité d'un sage chevalier expérimenté qui maîtrise la situation malgré les apparences et n'a pas encore tout montré. Le Griffon croirait qu'il cachait une botte secrète et voudrait forcément la découvrir. Une attitude calme et assurée exciterait sa curiosité et son intérêt.

-La détresse de la proie qui n'a aucune échappatoire et se sent en danger de mort pour ne pas l'énerver non plus. Le Griffon devait éprouver de la satisfaction et un sentiment de victoire gonflant son orgueil. Pour cela, il devait avoir l'impression que ses humiliations faisaient mouche.

Shion se sentait suffisamment bon comédien pour jouer les deux premiers rôles, le tout premier étant, de toute façon, lui au naturel. La victime implorante lui posait plus de problèmes: il n'allait pas le supplier de le laisser en vie non plus!

Heureusement pour lui, Phya lui avait donné un cours accéléré de jouet impuissant. Il avait déjà goûté à l'expérience humiliante d'être obligé de se plier à tous les caprices de quelqu'un. Il avait eu l'occasion d'arborer quelques magnifiques expressions faciales de désarroi et de panique. Il n'avait plus qu'à en ressortir quelques unes accompagnées de paroles de menaces bredouillantes franchement émoustillantes pour un joueur sadique comme le Spectre.

Il était armé!

« Tu vas apprécier la subtilité de mon Cosmic Marionneton avant que je t'achève. » Susurra le Spectre avec délectation.

Ce faisant, il joua de ses fils pour agiter Shion comme un ridicule pantin. Le spectacle des bras sertis d'or battant dans le vide l'amusa tellement que son rire sournois résonna dans tout le temple.

« Ce n'est pas un vulgaire sous-fifre d'Hadès qui va me retenir bien longtemps! Je vais te transformer en roast-beef pour Cerbère avec ta propre ficelle! »

Shion avait laissé le naturel revenir au galop mais se demandait s'il n'était pas allé un peu fort. Le Spectre ne devait surtout pas perdre patience. La lueur d'intérêt qu'il surpris dans les prunelles polaires le rassura.

« Quelle verve et quelle arrogance! Même en saucisson tu ne perds rien de ta prestance. Commença le Griffon. J'avoue que tu es très appétissant. Il manque juste un verre de Bordeaux. »

Le Spectre s'approcha doucement mais dangereusement de sa proie qui aurait bondit de rage- si elle avait pu- en percevant le regard et le claquement de langue gourmands à son adresse.

Le Spectre avait à l'égard de Shion un regard franchement dérangeant qui insuportait profondément le Bélier. Ce dernier avait vraiment la sensation d'être un plat de côtes en sauce offert à Gargantua.

« J'ai toujours adoré le mouton. Ajouta le Griffon. Je garde un souvenir ému d'un agneau de pré salé rôti à la broche que j'ai dégusté à mon onzième anniversaire. Un pur délice! »

Shion réprima un furieuse envie de se débattre pour arracher ses liens et abattre son poing sur les babines de son adversaire que ce dernier était à la limite de lécher. Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas offrir le spectacle d'un Bélier se tortillant lamentablement dans le filet qui l'emprisonnait.

Le Spectre venait de lui lancer une humiliation cinglante. Le chevalier jugea opportun de répondre à l'appétit visiblement réveillé de son adversaire par un comportement sage et posé.

« Fais attention: je pourrai t'empoisonner. Le Bélier n'est pas aussi tendre que l'agneau » Laissa tomber Shion sur un ton d'un calme olympien et en fixant le Griffon d'un regard qui ne cillait pas.

Le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve l'épatait lui-même et il ne cacha même pas son sourire quand il vit la curiosité perçant la glace des yeux céruléens.

« Que pourrais-tu me faire? Tu n'attaques pas avec du poison. Je pense au contraire que tu ferais un excellent méchoui. »

Shion fut saisi d'un doute: le Spectre utilisait-il un langage métaphorique ou était-il réellement cannibale?

« Goûte-moi si tu veux en avoir le coeur net. »

La provocation...cela marchait aussi. Et il était plutôt doué pour cela.

Aussitôt, l'intérêt du Spectre atteignit son maximum en même temps qu'une pointe d'agacement. Même en position de faiblesse, le Bélier ne se rendait pas et jouait avec lui.

Qui était la marionnette et qui était le marionnettiste? Le Spectre entrevoyait une certaine inversion des rôles qui n'était pas à son goût.

« Si tu me le proposes, je ne vais pas refuser. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Spectre fit sauté la protection ventrale de l'armure d'or suspendue au bout d'un de ses fils ce qui découvrit un large panneau palpitant de peau de porcelaine nacrée délicatement rosé.

« Voilà donc ce que tu considères comme le centre du monde. Déclara le Spectre amusé en pointant le nombril du Bélier.

-En tout cas, c'est ce qui est au centre de ton attention.

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'intéresse chez toi. »

Avalant les derniers mètres qui le séparait de sa victime, le Griffon fondit sur le ventre nu et y planta ses dents aussi acérées que les serres d'un rapace sur sa proie. Le Bélier ressentie une vive douleur qui n'était rien en comparaison de l'inquiétude que la santé mentale de son bourreau lui procurait.

_Je suis tombé sur un vrai malade! Je me retrouve avec un vampire en train de me vider le sang de mes entrailles!_

Shion eut un haut le coeur de dégoût en voyant le sourire extatique et gorgé de sang du griffon qui venant de se décoller du ventre dégoulinant de filets carminés.

« Laisse-moi deviner...ton vrai nom c'est Dracula? Brava Shion.

-J'admire ton sang-froid et ton sens de la répartie gigot sur patte. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai effectivement un goût prononcé pour le sang humain. »

_Me voilà fixé...il est définitivement cinglé._

Inspectant le corps du Bélier, le Spectre se mit en tête de déguster un autre morceau. Son choix se porta sur le pied droit qu'il débarrassa du métal précieux avant de mordiller les orteils.

« Le pied de mouton...un de mes mets préférés. Le tien est particulièrement tendre avec un léger goût de noisette. J'adore! »

_Un fétichiste du pied! Qu'il aille se faire voir cet enfoiré!_

Shion voyait la fable du Loup et de l'agneau se rapprocher dangereusement de la réalité. Un coup de dent particulièrement violent dans ses orteils lui arracha un cri de douleur.

La panique qui s'affichait sur le visage du Bélier n'était pas feinte et cette victoire psychologique réjouit le Spectre.

« Te voilà moins fier à présent! » Triompha le Griffon.

Shion se ressaisit: il ne devait pas se laisser aller complètement au désarroi.

« Légèrement douloureux, mais pas déplaisant je dois bien avouer. Minauda le Bélier.

-Tu dis? S'étonna le Titan, interloqué par la lueur de désir qu'il apercevait dans les prunelles pourpre.

-Je dis qu'il m'arrive moi-même d'être adepte de l'amour vache. Tu fais un peu mal, mais à part ça tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. Tu me ferais plaisir si tu t'occupais de mon autre pied. »

Le Bélier faisait un effort considérable pour avoir vraiment l'air de prendre du plaisir à cette situation. Il est vrai quand d'autres circonstances, c'est à dire avec la certitude de ne pas être tué après avoir servi tous les phantasmes de son adversaire, il aurait véritablement été excité mais à ce moment précis il rendait grâce à Phya de l'avoir indirectement aidé à être crédible en victime soumise mais brûlante de désir.

Le Griffon au summum de son excitation sourit d'une façon carnassière qui faillit convaincre Shion d'envoyer une lettre de remerciement à la Vierge s'il s'en sortait vivant. Le Bélier conservait héroïquement son sourire aguicheur et son regard coquin de chatte de chaleur.

« Si tu aimes tant ce que je te fais, je pourrai directement passer à la partie la plus intéressante de ton anatomie » Proposa mielleusement le Griffon en dardant un regard sans équivoque sur le bas-ventre de sa proie.

_Non...non...non!!!_

Rien que d'imaginer les incisives acérées plantées dans ce qui avait de plus précieux à ses yeux, à égalité avec ses cheveux d'or et son teint d'albâtre, le chevalier fut pris de nausées qu'il réprima avec une volonté farouche.

« Pourquoi brûler les étapes? Tu ne n'ai pas le genre à bâcler ton plaisir. De toute façon, je suis à ta merci.

-C'est vrai. » Admit le Titan, flatté de voir le Bélier admettre son impuissance.

Et le Spectre libéra l'autre pied de sa gangue métallique pour y planter goulûment ses dents. Encouragé par l'apparente docilité de son jouet et le léger cri de plaisir qu'il avait opportunément émis, le Spectre décida de pousser plus loin son jeu et son exploration. Cependant, il fut vite gêné par les fils qui retenaient le corps de Shion avec trop de fermeté et libéra le pied de ses fils pour le lécher sous toutes les coutures sans aucune gêne.

Cette courte victoire motiva Shion à jouer la comédie. Il était temps, à présent, d'appliquer ce grand principe scientifique et universel qu'un homme gagnait en volume pénien ce qu'il perdait en volume cérébral.

A lui de jouer pour que le désir de son bourreau augmente au fur et à mesure que le nombre de ses neurones diminuait.

Il profita de son pied libre pour caresser la nuque de son tortionnaire qui apprécia grandement cette douce inquisition dans son cou.

Le Titan perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, le plan de Shion prenait forme. Il sentit les fils autour de son autre pied se desserrer et récompensa cette négligence salutaire d'un chatouillement de l'oreille par les orteils fraîchement libérés ce qui acheva de faire perdre la tête au Griffon.

Shion renversait le vapeur. C'était désormais lui le marionnettiste et son adversaire était le jouet à sa merci. Il avait regagné un terrain qu'il connaissait par coeur: celui de la manipulation par la séduction.

Convaincu que sa proie avait rendu les armes et cédait à ses assauts, le Titan s'enhardissait inconsciemment dans des domaines où Shion était passé maître. Le Griffon n'accordait guère d'attention à autre chose que la satisfaction de son plaisir. Bien qu'il dénudât Shion de son armure pour laisser libre cours à la fantaisie vorace de ses lèvres, c'était le Titan qui se retrouvait sans défense face au chevalier.

Shion exultait. La fièvre ardente qu'il sentait émaner de la bouche du Spectre lui garantissait une victoire proche. Johan était tellement concentré à profiter du corps du Bélier qu'il ne s'occupait plus de vérifier la solidité de ses fils. Et tout le corps de Shion retrouvait peu à peu sa liberté de mouvement.

Lorsque les lèvres avides firent écrin à la langue de chair durcie que Shion ne contrôlait plus tout a fait, ce dernier faillit choir de son pilier car les fils avaient brutalement lâché. La télékinésie lui permit de conserver sa position en hauteur.

Le Bélier put donc goûter à deux plaisirs: celui de la liberté et celui des lèvres habiles qui allumaient en lui les feux du plaisir.

Le Spectre était très doué et Shion s'octroya quelques secondes d'extase sensuelle avant de passer à l'attaque. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.

A la seconde où le Spectre lâcha prise, deux cuisses d'acier étranglèrent son cou sans aucune pitié.

Le Bélier rappela son armure et retomba gracieusement au sol tandis que son adversaire s'écroulait au sol en suffoquant. Le chevalier ne laissa pas au Griffon le temps de reprendre son souffle et lui décocha une volée de coups de pied et de coups de poings qui labourèrent le corps de son ennemi. Celui-ci fut projeté à maintes reprises contre les murs du temples et se retrouve bientôt sillonné de profonde blessures. Une boule de feu brûla profondément les bras du Titan qui retomba au sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

Le Shion sensuel et minaudant avait laissé place au chevalier féroce et impitoyable. La rancune du Bélier avait transformé le Spectre en tas de chair sanguinolente.

Le Bélier savourait sa victoire mais il avait bien l'intention de la faire goûter à son ennemi.

« Toi qui était si beau...quel dommage! L'état dans lequel tu es me coupe toute envie de continuer ton petit jeu. Tu ne ressembles à rien. » Cingla Shion narquoisement en s'approchant de sa victime.

Un « blurp » s'échappant de la bouche en lambeau fit comprendre au Bélier que son adversaire tentait de recracher le sang qui envahissait ses poumons.

« Avant de te tuer, je vais te faire un petit cadeau. Tu vas pouvoir goûter une dernière fois à mon pied que tu a eu l'air de tant apprécier. »

Et le pied ganté de métal vint s'écraser sur la bouche en bouillie, empêchant le sang de s'écouler. Tandis que le Spectre s'étouffait dans son propre sang, Shion enfonçait son pied dans les chairs meurtries broyant la mâchoire au passage.

« Alors tu l'aimes mon pied ou tu le préférerais plus épicé? »

Le Bélier vit voler le casque du Spectre par la pensée et enfonça son talon dans le sommet du crâne.

« Moi aussi je sais déshabiller mes adversaires. Cela te tentes que je passe au reste? »

Pendant que le Spectre vomissait des flots de sang parsemé de quelques dents, Shion admirait les sillons rougeâtres qui ruisselaient du cuir chevelu là où se creusait l'empreinte de son talon.

« Tu es presque mort. Si j'étais sadique comme toi je continuerais à jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Mais je suis un chevalier d'Athéna et ma magnanimité me pousse à t'achever maintenant comme un chien sénile et malade. » Fit Shion en donnant des coups de pied dans le corps quasiment inanimé qui le firent rouler à travers le temple.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du Bélier qui souleva la chose sanglante et l'envoya s'encastrer dans un pilier. Un cri rauque de douleur avertit Shion que la proie qu'il maintenait le long du pilâstre était encore en vie.

« Mais j'hésite...parfois cette carapace de chevalier défenseur de l'amour et de la justice me pèse et j'ai envie de m'en libérer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de tester ta résistance »

A suivre...

Mot de l'auteur

J'ai décidé de couper le chapitre 4 car il aurait été démesurément long autrement et ça vous permet d'en avoir une partie plus tôt. Du coup je vous coupe en pleine action et la deuxième partie repart sur les chapeaux de roue ensuite.

Cette deuxième partie ne devrait pas trop tarder car j'en ai déjà écrit un bout. Elle risque d'être assez courte par rapport à celle-ci (moins de 10 pages sans doute). C'était prévu pour faire un tout.

Un immense merci à mes lecteurs (lectrices?) et notamment à ceux qui m'envoient des mails d'encouragement dans la boîte privée. Je dois dire que ces grâce à ces encouragements que j'ai la motivation de continuer. Merci de votre patience.

Je dédie ce chapitre à mon ancienne ML Kanon's law que je n'oublie pas et à Scorpio no caro qui m'a fait retaper du clavier par son mail plein de gentillesse.


	5. Chapter 5

Je te hais comme je te désire 4. Partie 2.

Auteur: Elana

Disclaimer: vous savez!

Genre: Ce chapitre est plutôt tragique.

Couple: aucun!

Notes: Le premier chapitre de cette fic sans une once d'érotisme. Pour tout public donc.

Ce chapitre démarre de façon abrupte car c'est la suite directe du précédent.

Mais pendant que Shion réfléchissait aux sévices vengeurs qu'il allait infliger au corps agonisant, une aura doré rompit sa concentration.

« Achève-le Shion! Ordonna une voix émise par une silhouette lumineuse qui venait d'apparaître dans le temple du Bélier.

-Phya...que fais-tu dans mon Temple? Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres? Gronda le Bélier.

-Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna tout comme toi. Ces enfantillages cruels ne sont pas dignes de toi.

-S'il te fait pitié. Tu n'as qu'à le tuer toi-même. Il m'en a fait baver cette enfoiré!

-Il ne me fait pas pitié. Mais c'est un adversaire puissant et quoique tu en penses, un être humain. Il a le droit à une mort digne. C'est Hadès le responsable de cette guerre. Il n'est qu'un de ses serviteurs. Tue-le, c'est ton adversaire; c'est à toi de le faire »

Shion soupira à regret mais la sagesse qui lui restait lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec un autre chevalier. Une starlight extinction vint emporter la dépouille du Griffon.

Il avait tout de même gagner la bataille du sexe. Il ne serait jamais dit que Shion du Bélier aurait perdu sur ce terrain.

« Tu n'es quand même pas venu exprès pour me donner une leçon de morale? Persifla Shion, frustré de cette victoire trop rapide.

-Un ennemi approche...murmura Phya mystérieusement.

-Ah oui...on ne t'a pas mis au courant? Nous sommes en guerre contre Hadès. » Se moqua le Bélier.

Un impassible mais paradoxalement lourd de signification regard noir conseilla fermement au Bélier de réfréner sa verve.

« Celui-ci est extrêmement puissant. Un des plus forts ennemis que nous aurons à combattre.

-Hadès? Avança Shion.

-Non, il est trop tôt pour qu'il vienne lui-même. Et ce n'est pas le cosmos d'un dieu, mais celui d'un homme. »

Le Bélier se concentra. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Phya pour sentir les cosmos à distance, mais il percevait tout de même une énergie lointaine et foncièrement maléfique.

« Je le sens. Il n'a effectivement pas l'air commode. On dirait même qu'il est encore plus fort que celui que je viens de battre.

-C'est pour cela que je suis là. Tu viens de livrer un combat éprouvant. L'ennemi qui approche est pour moi. Je suis venu le chercher.

-Comment ça, tu es venu le chercher? C'est moi le premier gardien! S'il passe par ma maison, je dois le combattre.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Tu es très puissant mais tu t'es déjà battu contre un Titan. Moi je n'ai livré aucun combat majeur encore. J'ai plus de forces que toi pour le battre.

-T'es vexé parce que j'en ai déjà battu un! Tu veux absolument le tien!

Je veux que nous gagnons et avec le moins de dégâts possibles dans nos rangs. Si tu affrontes l'homme qui arrives, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Je le sais. Shion, tu dois te reposer avant de livrer ton prochain combat. »

Une violente décharge d'énergie interrompit les deux hommes.

« Le Spectre du Griffon est déjà tombé à ce que je vois. Mugit une voix rauque et guttural. Quel emplumé, il s'est fait bien vite avoir! »

L'apparition fit bruyamment rouler le casque du Griffon par un coup de pied nerveux. L'ennemi avait l'air d'une humeur exécrable. Associé au cosmos d'une puissance démesurée qu'il dégageait, il était absolument effrayant. C'était donc lui, le fameux ennemi que craignait tant Phya.

Le Spectre se détacha de l'obscurité et Shion eut un haut le coeur et sa bouche forma un « o »d'étonnement tout a fait comique.

D'une part la prestance physique était inversement proportionnel à l'effroi que provoquait son cosmos. Il était ridiculement petit et maigre et son dos voûté ne l'aidait pas à conquérir l'allure régalienne qui aurait due être la sienne.

D'autre part, sa laideur était encore plus repoussante que son aura. La peau grisâtre et fripée, les yeux livides en forme de bille, les bras osseux anormalement longs et ballants, ainsi que son sourire jaunâtre et édenté lui donnait l'apparence d'un affreux gnome.

« Je suis René du Whyvern de je ne sais plus quelle étoile et on s'en tape. En bref, je suis un Titan comme l'autre oiseau de malheur que vous venez de déplumer, mais en plus fort vu que je suis le général en chef des armées d'Hadès. Bon...je vous déblinde tous les deux en même temps ou l'un après l'autre? Débita le Spectre sur un ton fatigué.

Shion se retenait de pouffer de rire ce qui laissa toute latitude à Phya pour prendre les devants.

« Je suis Phya de la Vierge et je serai ton adversaire.

-OK Phya. »

Mais Shion s'interrompit.

« Minute. Ici c'est mon temple et René est passé par mon temple avant celui de la Vierge, donc...

-Ouaah purée...t'es à cheval sur le protocole toi. Il faut te retirer le balai du cul mon grand! Viens Phya on s'arrache, parce qu'il commence à me saouler le grand blond.

-Pardon? Fit le grand blond estomaqué.

-T'inquiètes...une fois que j'aurai fait frire ton pote, je reviendrai ici. » Grimaça René en découvrant ses chicots nauséabonds.

Le Bélier faillit tourner de l'oeil en recevant de plein fouet l'haleine pestilentielle du Spectre. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que Phya se charge de cette boule puante et poilue car il ne supporterait pas longtemps sa présence à ses côtés.

« Bon la pucelle...t'as un endroit où on peut se fritter tranquille parce que je sens que ton copain va nous faire un caca nerveux si on se bat ici et ça pèle dehors?

-Le temple de la Vierge. Répondit stoïquement Phya.

-Cool. A d' t'a l'heure boucles d'or! »

Shion vit avec soulagement les deux adversaires s'éloigner et souhaita secrètement bonne chance à Phya. Tout en faisant brûler quelques bâtons d'encens pour désinfecter son temple, il pouffa de rire.

René...tu parles d'un prénom pour un Spectre!



Il courrait éperdument, avalant les marches qui le conduisait vers le temple. De monstrueux tourbillons d'énergie éventraient ce dernier et déchaînaient les éclairs dans un ciel alourdi de nuages noirs.

Un combat titanesque faisait rage là-haut.

Les yeux du chevalier s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en assistant au duel de deux énormes boules flamboyantes, l'une dégageant des flammes noires, l'autre émettant des éclairs dorées. Elle s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas assourdissant et les trois-quart du temple volèrent en éclats.

Le chevalier évita de justesse les débris tranchants du temple qui s'abattaient autour de lui. Il voyait à présent les deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face: l'une noble et altière, l'autre rabougrie et difforme.

Un contraste saisissant entre la beauté et la laideur.

Mais il vit avec détresse que la haute silhouette ne dégageait pas toute la grâce dont elle était capable, de profondes blessures la forçant à se tenir à un des derniers piliers restés debout.

Heureusement son adversaire ratatiné au sol souffrait également de graves blessures.

Le duel touchait à sa fin.

Mais le chevalier essoufflé voulait être sûr que cette fin allait prendre la tournure qu'il souhaitait. Il avait déjà vu nombre de ses camarades mourir.

Il avait senti le chevalier du Taureau tomber sous le coup de ses assaillants. Le chevalier du Verseau gisait dans son sang au milieu de son Temple.

Beaucoup étaient partis. Il ne fallait pas que lui s'en aille. Il ne devait pas le quitter. Alors il continua son ascension désespérer pour voler au secours de son ami.

Une violente secousse le jeta au sol. La décharge d'énergie fendait l'escalier qui se désagrégeait. Le chevalier faillit tomber dans le vide quand une poigne de fer le souleva et l'emporta à l'abri.

« Il faut que j'y retourne. On doit aller le sauver!

-J'ai déjà essayé. C'est impossible. Il y un mur d'énergie d'une puissance inouïe qui entoure le temple. Le chevalier des Poissons y a déjà laissé sa vie en tentant de le traverser.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen...

-Pas en se précipitant tête baissée. Phya a établi ce mur pour protéger le Sanctuaire des dommages collatéraux de son combat mais son adversaire l'a court-circuité pour en faire une barrière mortelle pour quiconque s'en approche. Regarde, le mur émet de puissantes décharges électriques. Non seulement tu ne peux pas t'en approcher, mais le mur détruit tout ce qui est à proximité. »

Effectivement, un champ de ruine jonchait les abord du temples. Et de nombreux chevaliers venus secourir la Vierge gisaient morts, électrocutés.

« Mais pourquoi Phya continue de maintenir cette barrière? Elle consomme trop d'énergie. Il va mourir si il ne garde pas ses forces.

-Depuis le début, Phya essaie de faire le moins de dégâts possible, ce qui n'est pas le cas de son adversaire qui massacre tout autour de lui. Le Spectre a déjà tué des dizaines de chevaliers tout en se battant contre Phya et ton ami n'a rien pu faire. Si il lève la barrière, ce sera encore pire. Les attaques du Spectre auront une plus longue portée. Phya veut sauver ce qui reste à sauver.

-Il ne reste plus grand chose. Il devrait penser à se sauver lui. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent en silence les décombres du Sanctuaire. Même le Pope était déjà mort. Ils ne savaient même pas si Athéna avait survécu.

Que restait-il à sauver sinon eux?

« Je veux y aller.

-Non, tu vas périr. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

-Regarde! Il a levé la barrière! »

Les deux hommes virent la silhouette dorée rassembler toutes ses forces et fondre sur son adversaire dans une ultime attaque.

Un éclair éblouissant les aveugla et ils ne sentirent qu'une vague de cosmos déferler sur le temple. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ce fut pour voir une étoile étincelante filer droit vers le firmament jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un point infime qui explosa brutalement telle une supernova.

Phya avait décider d'emporter son adversaire avec lui dans la mort.

Un ange d'or avait emmener une créature infernale loin de la Terre.

L'espace d'un instant, les étoiles scintillèrent de mille feux et puis tout redevint noir. Il ne restait plus que le silence.

Plus rien ne bougeait. Puis un long cri déchira le calme mortel qui venait de s'installer.

« Phya!

-Il est mort. » Répondit laconiquement l'autre voix en désignant l'armure d'or qui venait de se reconstituer dans le temple de la Vierge.

Mais le chevalier rongé par le désespoir ne l'écouta pas et courut vers l'armure qu'il serra contre lui avec la force pieuse d'un miraculé touchant une sainte relique qui venait de le guérir d'une grave maladie.

Il effleura le métal avec l'espoir fou de trouver le corps de son ami. Mais les échancrures et les orifices d'or restaient implacablement vides. Seule l'armure s'était reconstituée. Son propriétaire s'était volatilisé, éparpillé en myriades de poussières.

Il ne restait plus rien de Phya de la Vierge, même son odeur avait disparu.

« On aurait dû venir le sauver!

-C'était impossible. »

Avant que les deux hommes ne se disputent, une voix ferme les interrompit.

« Shion du Bélier, Dohko de la Balance, arrêtez! »

Les deux chevaliers se retournèrent vers la frêle silhouette brune qui venait d'apparaître à l'orée du temple de la Vierge et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant la réincarnation d'Athéna.

« Nous avons gagné. » Fit simplement la déesse.

Dohko releva la tête et embrassa le temple d'un regard inquiet.

« Nous sommes les seuls survivants. » Répondit la déesse à la question muette de son chevalier.

La Balance jeta un coup d'oeil vers Shion qui restait effondré à genoux aux côtés de l'armure de son défunt ami. Il fut ému par la douleur de son coéquipier. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un être aussi superficiel et égocentrique que Shion puisse être aussi attaché à quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, cela le rassurait car l'idée de rester seul avec le libertin chevalier ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Il aurait préféré qu'un autre que Shion survive.

La souffrance du Bélier et le sacrifice de la Vierge semblait lui signifier que les relations n'étaient pas que charnelles entre les chevaliers d'or. Il y avait des sentiments sincères sous la débauche.

En cet instant, Dohko éprouvait une admiration certaine envers l'abnégation et le courage de Phya. La Vierge avait tout fait pour protéger le Sanctuaire des ravages de son duel. Il s'était efforcé de subir et de contrer seul la rage du Spectre. Phya avait fait un choix très noble et l'instinct de Dohko lui soufflait que la personne que la Vierge avait cherché à protéger par dessus tout était celle écroulée, au bord des larmes, à ses pieds.

Le chevalier de la Vierge avait beau avoir été un dépravé de la pire espèce aux yeux de la Balance, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait de la noblesse et du style. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir connu la Vierge plus amplement.

Athéna s'avança vers Shion et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Je ne peux prétendre comprendre la douleur qui t'étreint. Je sais qu'il était ton ami le plus proche. Je ne peux que t'offrir mon soutien et ma gratitude pour avoir mené cette bataille à mes côtés. Il te faudra surmonter cette épreuve et survivre. Sache que même si tu crois avoir tout perdu, tu ne seras jamais seul. »

Le Bélier hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Prions pour Phya et les autres chevaliers qui ont courageusement défendu l'humanité. »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence et de recueillement la déesse fit signe à Dohko de la suivre.

« J'ai à te parler Dohko. »

Le chevalier suivit sa déesse vers le temple d'Athéna.

Shion resta seul dans le temple de la Vierge. Il leva les yeux au ciel fixant la constellation de la Vierge que Phya avait rejoint. Shion se plaisait à croire que son ami était désormais une étoile continuant à le regarder et à veiller sur lui.

Phya avait toujours été là pour lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Plus âgé et sage que lui, il avait tout d'abord joué le rôle de grand frère avant de devenir son amant.

L'armure vide et le silence autour de lui le faisait se sentir terriblement seul. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni, aussi vulnérable. Sans Phya, il se sentait vide.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte combien il avait besoin de son ami.

Phya avait voulu le sauver en affrontant le Whyvern mais était-ce bien utile? La douleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait pas à la surmonter. La solitude pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, l'écrasant et l'enfonçant sous terre.

_Temple d'Athéna_

La déesse s'affaissa sur son trône, terrassée par l'épuisement et ses blessures. Elle gisait sur le siège de pierre tel un pantin désarticulé, perclus de douleurs et d'afflictions. La rude bataille lui avait fait perdre son aura auguste et imposante qui effrayait tant ses ennemis. Elle n'avait laissé qu'un corps meurtri et vulnérable, une femme fourbue ayant perdu presque tous ses êtres chers.

Elle paraissait si fragile et prête à se briser comme une vapeur diaphane et inconsistante qu'un souffle suffisait à disperser dans le néant.

Mais elle restait toujours digne et ses yeux emplis de tristesse préservaient une étincelle du feu ardent qui avait dévasté ses ennemis.

« Dohko, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et si peu de temps. Je ne vais plus vivre très longtemps. J'ai vaincu Hadès mais il a livré un âpre combat et les coups qu'il m'a infligés seront fatals à ce corps. Vous n'êtes plus que deux désormais. »

La déesse s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre le souffle qui lui manquait.

« A vous deux il vous faudra protéger le monde et préparer la nouvelle génération de chevaliers. Dohko j'ai décidé de te confier la mission de surveiller Hadès et ses 108 spectres dans un lieu secret de la Chine où je les ai enfermés. Pour cela, tu devras rester à ton poste chaque minute, pendant des années. A aucun moment tu ne devras relâcher ta surveillance. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisse tenir ta mission pendant les décennies qui nous séparent de l'avènement de la nouvelle génération.

Pendant ce temps, je chargerai Shion de reconstruire le Sanctuaire et de former la nouvelle génération de chevaliers. Il sera le nouveau Pope. Je le lui dirai quand il sera prêt à l'entendre. Pour l'instant il a besoin de temps pour se recueillir. Si jamais je venais à mourir avant, tu lui détailleras sa mission à ma place. »

Dohko tiqua sur la mission de Shion qui ne lui semblait pas très appropriée.

« Votre majesté, je ne suis pas certain que Shion soit le plus adapté à la reconstruction du Sanctuaire et à la fonction de Grand Pope. Enfin, vous connaissez...sa personnalité... »

Athéna coupa le chevalier d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais ce que tu penses de lui et je ne peux pas te donner tort. Cependant, il me faut un chevalier pour la surveillance d'Hadès et un autre pour la reconstruction du Sanctuaire et je ne vois pas Shion resté assis pendant des jours dans un coin perdu de la Chine. Lui confier la surveillance d'Hadès serait beaucoup plus désastreux que de l'élever à la dignité popale. »

Dohko ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Et puis je pense que lui confier la reconstruction du Sanctuaire sera bénéfique à tous. Shion est quelqu'un d'actif et dans la situation qui l'afflige il a besoin de ce genre de défi pour s'en sortir. Un si grand chantier l'empêchera de ruminer la perte de son ami tout en lui laissant le temps de faire son deuil. En restant près du temple de la Vierge, il restera au contact de l'âme de Phya qui émane des murs de son Temple. Il ne sera jamais seul car je suis sure qu'ici Phya continue de veiller sur lui, comme il l'a toujours fait.

C'est en restant ici qu'il réussira à surmonter son chagrin et à le transformer en quelque chose de bénéfique. Il pourra s'appuyer sur les souvenirs de la vie qu'il à mener dans ce Sanctuaire auprès des gens qu'il aimait. Le couper de sa vie et l'envoyer dans un pays inconnu le briserait.

Et puis, je suis certaine que Shion est capable d'accomplir un travail remarquable ici. Il a déjà le charisme et la prestance qui sied à la dignité popale et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sa trempe pour mener mes troupes. Quoique tu en penses, il a un bon fond et de grandes qualités. Il ne serait jamais devenu chevalier d'or sinon. Il aura l'opportunité de montrer ce qu'il peut faire de bien. Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu une conduite tout a fait exemplaire jusqu'ici mais je crois qu'il deviendra un modèle pour les générations futures. »

La foi d'Athéna dans ses chevaliers et son éternel optimisme irradiaient de nouveau dans les prunelles sombres. L'espace d'une seconde, la fatigue fut chassée par cette vague d'espoir et de générosité qui ne cessaient de susciter l'admiration de Dohko.

Plus que sa puissance impressionnante, sa dureté impitoyable au combat, c'était cette croyance indéfectible dans la vertu des hommes, cette volonté de toujours voir le bon côté des choses qui octroyait autant de charisme à Athéna. La compassion et la bonté de la déesse étaient contagieuses et touchaient le coeur des chevaliers. C'était cette foi en l'humanité qui poussait les chevaliers à la suivre et à donner leur vie pour elle. Mais cela, les autres dieux ne l'avaient jamais compris.

L'enthousiasme de la déesse redonna le sourire à Dohko.

« Si vous croyez en lui, c'est qu'il doit être quelqu'un de bien.

-Oui, je le pense. Mais il aura besoin de toi et de ta sagesse. Je compte sur toi pour l'épauler comme un ami autant que tu le pourras. »

_Temple d'Athéna._

Shion embrassait le domaine en ruine du regard et commençait déjà à évaluer l'ampleur du chantier qui l'attendait. Tout était à refaire. En dehors du temple d'Athéna, miraculeusement épargné, il ne restait plus un seul pilier encore debout, ni un mur entier. Chaque pierre semblait avoir été brisée, chaque colonne arrachée à son socle, chaque mètre carré de terre retourné. Tous les temples des chevaliers d'or étaient à ciel ouvert et les maisons des chevaliers soufflées comme des fétus de paille.

Un vrai désastre. Et plus personne pour l'aider à bâtir un nouveau Sanctuaire.

Lui qui aimait les défis, il allait être servi. Une vie ne suffirait pas à réparer les dégâts.

Au moins le premier pas avait déjà été fait. Sitôt l'entrevue entre Athéna et Dohko terminée, la Balance était venue relever la loque humaine qu'il était alors et ils s'étaient tous les deux atteler à la tâche d'offrir une sépulture décente aux chevaliers défunts.

Shion avait désormais la satisfaction de savoir tous ses congénères enterrés dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Sauf Phya puisque son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Il avait alors eut l'idée de sculpter une plaque de marbre en sa mémoire qui trônait au pied de la statue d'Athéna en attendant de gagner l'un des murs du Temple de la Vierge quand ce dernier en serait de nouveau doté.

Cet ultime hommage envers son ami avait beaucoup soulagé sa souffrance. En la confectionnant, il s'était remémoré tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait vécus avec Phya.

C'était à ce moment d'apaisement qu' Athéna avait choisi de lui confier sa mission de Grand Pope avec toutes les responsabilités qui incombaient à cette fonction. Étrangement, il n'avait pas été abattu par le poids du travail qui l'attendait. A vrai dire, il ne se rendait pas bien compte encore.

Pilar Alvarez s'était éteinte le soir suivant elle aussi soulagée et sereine d'avoir accompli sa mission, de savoir ses fidèles chevaliers en paix dans leur dernière demeure et l'avenir entre les mains des deux survivants.

Ils avaient enterré sa dépouille dans le carré réservé aux réincarnations d'Athéna dans le cimetière sacré du Sanctuaire.

Tout se remettait lentement en place et Dohko n'allait pas tarder à le quitter pour accomplit sa mission en Chine.

« Je vais y aller. » Fit la voix rauque de la Balance.

Shion sourit redoutant quelque peu ce moment. Dohko lui avait été d'un soutien précieux ces derniers jours.

« Bonne chance. » Répondit-il simplement.

La Balance s'inclina pour saluer son Pope et disparut.

Le Pope huma l'air et s'abreuva du silence. Il était vraiment seul à présent. Il pénétra dans la salle du trône et dans un ample mouvement déployant sa sombre tunique popale il saisit le masque qui couvrirait désormais son visage.

Une fois le masque posé, il se regarda dans la glace. Il n'était plus Shion chevalier du Bélier au visage rayonnant tant vanté par les princes et les chevaliers. Il était le Grand Pope au masque sévère cachant son visage au reste du monde. Plus personne ne le verrait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment dommage.

Voila, fin du chapitre 4 et de la période 1743. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre maintenant en une ou deux parties, je ne sais pas encore. Il sera en tout cas consacré au Hadès Chapter que tout le monde connaît et aux retrouvailles Shion/Dohko. J'espère pouvoir l'écrire avant la fin janvier de l'année prochaine histoire d'en finir enfin avec cette fic qui traîne depuis longtemps.

Joyeux Noël à tous!


End file.
